Ocean Breeze & Woodland Musk
by moonlightrainelle
Summary: They found love in a hopeless place. She was to be the next commander. He was next to command his people. What will happen when their lives intertwine? A story about life, love, and all the crazy drama that come with it! Set between season 2-3 time jump and onwards. Bellamy x OC
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic ever! I love the 100 too much to not take a dig in this magical wonderful world :)**

 **I don't own anything! Except my lovely original character**

 **Bellamy POV**

Mankind. Survival. The 100. How did we get here? The screams of all the people of the past, those on the ark, those in Mount Weather, linger in my ears. It seemed like only yesterday we were dropped from the ark down to earth, now things are…..normal. It's been a month since the massacre at mount weather, a month since Clarke left, and Arkadia has never been better. From the constant rush of war and alliances, love and grief, it seems like things have slowed down…normalized…although….we're far off from being comfortable.

"Bellamy!" Raven snapped. Bellamy immediately fell out of his trance. "Easy on the bullets…you're really out of it aren't you?" She looked around, making sure she was out of earshot. Focusing away from loading ammunition, she place a hand on Bellamy's shoulder, "It's been a month Bellamy. Clearly Clarke doesn't want to be found, give it some time, she'll come around eventually. Blatant excursions outside the gates every other day isn't going to help you find her. I want to find her just as much as you but your efforts are just wasted, not to mention the bullets. So give this to me," raven took the gun out of his hands, as a familiar blonde with curly hair walked through the door of the bunker. "Hi Bellamy." Bellamy looked up to the familiar voice. "- and go spend some time with a girl who's clearly interested in what you have to offer," Raven smirked. Picking himself up Bellamy walked towards the exit, "Gina."

"You've been hiding," Gina teased. "Only from reality," he replied. Bellamy enjoyed her company. She was one of the few people in Arkadia that he really connected with. Somehow she understood his baggage, his struggle. Needless to say he didn't know much about her and to say there was something romantic there, that was quite an extrapolation. But he knew she was interested in him and to Bellamy, as bad as he felt for using her, she was better than feeling nothing. Bellamy knew since Clarke left that he had lost his place, faded to the background, no longer a person with purpose. Kane and Abby were running Arkadia quite successfully and Clarke having specifically left him the responsibility of keeping their people sa—"You're not helping anyone by moping around Blake, your sister is fine, everyone is happy. And we haven't seen that in a long time" Gina interrupted. "I don't think I'll be happy until we find Clarke, she's one of us and we don't even know if she's dead, alive, being tortured," he responded deep in thought.

"I'm sure she's fine," replied Gina with a hint of jealously. A moment of silence draped over them until she broke it ruining the mood. "I don't get it Bellamy, it's always Clarke this Clarke that, why can't you see that she's in your past and a reflection of all the pain and sadness that you've suffered! You should be happy that she's gone!" Gina instantly regretted the words that came out of her mouth as she saw the intense glare he gave her. She needed to do some damage control. "…at least for the time being. It'll give you time to recollect yourself and to move on. You're safe now, here, with your people…with me." She looked to him with eyes of longing and sadness and moved closer to envelop him in an embrace.

How long has it been since he felt something. This was something. Analyzing the situation, Bellamy returned the embrace, then, pulling back, he slowly cupped her chin and slowly brought her lips to his, closing the gap between them. "Mmm" Gina responded and poured all her feelings into the moment, hoping Bellamy would understand her heart and feel what she felt as well. The kiss intensified briefly, lips clashing with haste before Gina pulled away. She looked at him with eyes of confusion as she caught her breath, her body still locked in his tight embrace. "I don't get it," she said stumbling over her words. "I mean I liked it and it's all I've wanted for the longest time, but I don't know here you stand or what this is and wh—".

"Stop." He replied silencing her lips with his finger. "I'll be completely honest with you Gina. I don't feel anything for Clarke. We were leaders together, always united over one goal, and we took care of each other and all of the 100. The times we spent here before the rest of you arrived really changed me as a person and Clarke is the reason for it. She's saved me and believed in me when no one else would and I feel that it's my responsibility to look after her as well. We definitely have a connection, but I would never consider it a romantic one. Think of it as 2 people who understand each other strategically and politically, a strong and loyal friendship."

Bellamy took the time to address all of Gina's worries, and she had reciprocated with nothing but warmth and comfort. "I don't know what this is between us," he continued, "but I know I don't want it to stop. You're the best thing that's happened to me since I've been down here, but I have to set things straight and find her before I can be fully committed to moving on."

Gina blushed furiously and gave Bellamy a quick peck on the lips before leading him back to the bunker. "What are we doing here?" He asked. "We're going to clear that conscience of yours Bellamy Blake" she said as she pulled out 2 backpacks. "Sometimes we've got to take the future into our own hands and that's what I'm doing. I'm going to fight for us," she smiled. "Now let's go find Clarke."

Far out, in the shallows of the eastern sea, a duel among 2 skilled warriors raged on. In minimal armour the two Warriors were evenly matched. As the sword wielder continuously clashed with a trident, the battle was decided as the trident wielder swiped the man off his feet down onto the burning sand, the sharp end of the trident up against his neck within the split of a second. "That's a match! Next time I expect this result in half the time!" A bystander yelled. "Yes Luna, although to be fair you did match me up with someone far beyond my years of experience in combat" the trident wielder grinned taking off her battle mask only to reveal a young woman in her early twenties with long jet black hair and a beautiful face to match her toned body.

"Your training has been delayed, my second. For those with nightblood have been training since childhood, you have only recently submitted yourself into the pool that will fight to honour the 12 clans and become the next commander" Luna replied as she gave the man on the sand a hand. "Thank you for your time Lukas kom Floukru." He stood up brushing the remnants of the sand off his skin. Turning to face the warrior, Lukas simply stated, "Pleasure is mine Luna, not many people have the opportunity to fight the next heda." He said as he bowed with respect. "I have not yet proved myself, and there are others far greater than I," the woman replied and bowed back to her combat partner.

"She will come to realize with time Lukas, she is still young" Luna smiled sweetly. Lukas came up from his bow and looked at the maiden. "Challenges await you young heda, I hope you are ready for them, to take them on with an iron fist and to make your people proud, Rachelle kom Floukru."

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So excited for this story, words cannot express. Will try to update daily or every other day but I can only write so fast**

 **I don't own anything except for beautiful Rachelle**

 **Chapter 2**

Rachelle's POV

Rachelle was happy after another day of training, heading back to my village in a bright mood. The sun was intense as it always was near the eastern sea. As much sun as she got, she never seemed to tan, her skin maintaining a supple ivory flush. Training had become increasingly difficult with Luna pushing her more everyday but she would have it no other way. Luna was the second mother figure in her life. She treated Rachelle with great maternal instinct, but being Luna's second was a responsibility, and to now have the title of a nightblood initiate, Rachelle was a potential candidate for leading her people after Lexa had descended from the title.

Bringing in her trident she recalled the days her father first taught her to fight with one. Sadly her father lost his life in combat with Azgeda when Floukru fought alongside Trikru before the 12 clans had assimilated into the coalition. He was regarded as a hero and well, the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Rachelle was as good a warrior as her father if not better. The trident was a constant reminder that she had to be strong for her mother and for her people whom she had grown to love and respect.

Rachelle's mother was the head village healer, and her parent's love story was nothing short of magical. The brave hero and the meek healer fall happily in love, it was almost a copy of the stories they only heard in myths and legends. Choosing and living for love was not part of the grounder lifestyle. Her parents had been extremely fortunate to have what they had, and Rachelle was the reminder to her mother of the beautiful love she had.

Growing up with copious amounts of love, Rachelle believed in love, a rare occurrence for her people. But being entered into the nightblood pool, she knew there were parts of her life that she had to lock up, this being one of them. On her way home she decided to take a detour off the coast to collect some new seashells for her mother. Gathering an array of beautiful shells Rachelle headed home once again, with a light skip in her step.

In two months Rachelle would be headed to TonDC for the official nightblood initiation. She was by far older than the other initiates which she knew, but she also knew they were all well-seasoned fighters trained to kill and show no mercy. As she recollected her thoughts, she was suddenly snapped back to reality as the smell of smoke coming in the direction of my village heightened all her senses. All of a sudden, she was sprinting towards her village, fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She stopped abruptly when she saw Cordin, a village healer who was directly under her mother, lying against a tree heavily wounded and taking slow shallow breaths. "CORDIN!" Rachelle yelled and dropped the seashells on the floor with no thought in her mind but the fear of what was happening a couple miles further down the coast. "Rach..elle..," he muttered weakly. "don't…you must…go…..leave…" His hand cupped her cheek and fell limp as he said his last words. Tears filled her eyes to the brim as she charged towards the village. _If this is what happened to Cordin, what about everyone else in the village..what about my mother?!_ she thought to herself.

Rachelle's heart was caught in her throat as she sped down the coast only to reach the village, or at least what she thought was her village. Bodies laid scattered in piles burning under an immense flame. Blood stained the walls of each house, and the sand was no longer a beautiful rich golden yellow but stained a dark blood wine red. She ran, frantically searching for any sign of life, and her mother was nowhere to be found.

After searching for what seemed like an eternity, she stumbled out of the debris, soaked in blood. By now, the idea of Rachelle's mother being alive was fading. Walking towards the hut they once called home, she paused when she heard a crunch coming from under her foot. Lifting her foot, she found the only part of her mother that she would never give up. Slowly, bending down, she picked up the beautifully engraved seashell pendant necklace, a gift from her father to her mother and wailed and sobbed for what seemed like days. Rain, sun, wind, she had lost track of the days and passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Rachelle was woken up by the sound of what she knew to be Luna's army. She looked around hoping for the last couple days to be a dream, only to be disappointed. _How can I face Luna, how can I live up to what everyone wanted me to be? I COULDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO SAVE ANYONE! If I had only been there, if I had walked a little faster, if only I had died instead of 230 people._ She stood there in thought, weeping silently. Unable to bear the sheer pain of her failures, and emotion of the situation, the downward spiral continued. "I'm a nightblood initiate….." she whispered. "And I couldn't even save one village…how do I deserve to show my face, how do I deserve to even be given the chance to rule…I can't…I'm useless, I couldn't protect her, the one thing that I loved the most in this world….I ca-" Rachelle whipped her head at the approaching footsteps of Luna's scouts. Without thinking she ran away from the massacre, away from her problems. Stealthily hiding and shifting behind the rocks she made her way to one of the scout's empty vessel. Launching herself into the sea, the last thing she heard before she left shore was the sound of Luna's voice screaming her name.

Bellamy POV

Grabbing the 2 backpacks slipping out the passageway that Raven had clipped especially for emergencies, Bellamy had never felt such a rush. _Maybe Gina and I were meant to be more than I thought_ , he thought. "Where should we start first?" Gina asked.

"If I was Clarke, alone, I would need supplies. Head to the trading posts near the sea. It's the most ideal place for someone seeking refuge," a voice rang out from behind a tree.

"Octavia?" Bellamy questioned as she walked out from behind the tree. "I was wondering when you'd stop moping on your ass and do something about it. I just didn't think you'd be bringing Gina along." Octavia gestured to Gina standing a couple feet away. "Bell, I understand what you're doing, and I'm not trying to stop you. Let me come with you, I know these woods better than anyone else, and although Clarke and I have never been on same page, she's one of us. Let me help you find her." Octavia pleaded.

Bellamy didn't know what to say. Octavia was still his younger sister, the most important person in his life. But part of Bellamy knew that she was no longer the little naïve damsel in distress that he had portrayed her to be. The woods and the time down here with the grounders made her tough, different. It had made her strong. "Let's go. Don't make me regret my decision," he smirked at her as she erupted into a big grin. "Thanks Bell. It should only be a day trip east," she pointed. "Well then, we should probably get started, don't want to waste any time," Gina intercepted as she started walking.

The Eastern sea was a sight to behold. The setting sun reflected on the blue clear water that stretched for miles, golden sand that stretched along coast for miles both ways, and the temperature felt just right. "Doesn't it make you want to just escape the pressures of living in Arkadia and move out here?" Gina asked. "It's so refreshing, uplifting, exactly what I thought Earth would have to offer." She smiled and turned to Bellamy, slipping her hand into his. Bellamy knew from the look in her eyes that she was expecting something romantic from him, something reassuring. "Maybe one day we'll all settle here, someday when the war is over," he smiled back at her not knowing if it was enough for her, but it was all he could give.

"Ok lovebirds, the sun's setting and we should start heading down this cliff to set up camp," Octavia interrupted. "There's a water source down there near the dense forest. Our best bet is to camp there for the night, the trading post is only a couple miles south from here." Bellamy agreed with his sister and they all started the trek down the cliff.

Setting up camp was easy. They perched right near the divide between the forest and the coast of the Eastern Sea. The girls fell asleep fine and fast. As he was the first to be on watch, Bellamy stared up at the marvellously clear sky, something he dreamed of doing everyday on the Ark. To think that they once used to live up amongst the stars in the sky was phenomenal. Something about being near the sea, hearing the crashing of waves calmed him. Slowly he made his way toward the shore admiring the view of the twilight zone. Walking along the shore, Bellamy decided to immerse himself in the full experience. He took off his shoes and ran his feet in the sand. Chuckling to himself he continued walking the stretch of the coast making sure not to get too far from camp. On his left was edge of the coast, where rocks took over the path making it extremely difficult to explore.

As Bellamy was turning around to head back to camp he heard a crash coming from over the rock path. _It can't be anything natural_ he thought to himself as he started climbing the rocks to survey what had happened. Slowly, he climbed skillfully over rocks, leaping and stabilizing himself with every rock he jumped onto. As he made it over the big rock that was obstructing his view from the beach, he tried to see what the cause of the noise was, but it was already quite dark, and he was relying now only on night vision to help him discriminate his surroundings. Realizing that the search was useless without a source of light, Bellamy shifted his weight to return to camp as he lost his balance.

Bellamy landed in between 2 bigger slate rocks on the opposite side of the big rock that made him invisible from camp. "Shit," he gasped. Moments later, he realized his fall caused more disruption than he thought as several smaller size rocks came tumbling down on him nailing him straight in the head. Bellamy lost his consciousness, laying there bleeding in the dead of night, as the waves continued crashing peacefully along the coast of the shore.

 **Please review** **It only gets better from here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoy! I don't own anything except Rachelle.**

Chapter 3

Rachelle's POV

The sound of the delicate waves washing along the shore, and the intensity of the sun's morning rays woke Rachelle from her sleep only to bring her back to the reality of what had just happened to her. She had ran away from her problems, from the people who cared for her because she couldn't face them. A mighty warrior reduced to a weak crybaby after the decimation of her village. No wonder love was weakness.

She wept bitterly clenching the necklace towards her chest. "Mother, if you're listening, give me a sign. I don't know what to do next, what's my path, what should I do…" She got up from the boat only to realize that she hadn't eaten in 2 days, the duration of her travel on sea. She looked around at her new surroundings to see what there was to offer.

There was a fruit tree a couple of metres away that she could reach if she climbed onto that big rock situated right under it. Making her way along the rocky path, she strategized the best way to collect the fruit when…she saw someone, someone who was bleeding clearly from blunt force trauma, laying there unconscious in between 2 slates of rock.

Startled she jumped back unsure if this person posed a threat. She poked him a couple of times with her trident to see if he was still alive, and he gave out a painful moan to the unwelcome sensation. She looked around to see if there was anyone near here that would be his company. Surely a man who was clearly not a grounder wouldn't be here by himself.

Rachelle remembered that Luna had left their people on numerous occasions for TonDC to discuss a looming threat, but Luna was never one to share political news with her, Flourkru was a peaceful tribe. She was about to cross him, when she made the jump over his body and her necklace fell onto his jacket. Dumbfounded she stared at the bloodied man a little longer. _Is this a sign?_ She thought to herself. She lowered herself between the 2 slates of rock to pick up her necklace when she came to the realization that this was the sign she was looking for! Her mother wanted her to save him, and as unwilling as she was, she gave into the thought that this was her deceased mother's last wish for her.

Kindness was not a trait that the grounders had, especially the warriors. Floukru was always penalized and ridiculed for being kind, for showing mercy. Rachelle's mother was the primary example, being a healer that accepted even enemies to perform her miracles on. Rachelle was not about to live life against the way her mother had raised her.

Strapping the necklace back on she picked up the man – he was a lot heavier that she thought – and placed him on the comfort of the sand under the makeshift shelter she had made with her boat and a tree branch she found nearby. She went back to the rocky terrain to collect the food her stomach so very much wanted and sat on the sand taking in all that had happened this morning. She was brought out of her trance when the man beside her started groaning in pain. She quickly stepped back thinking he was awake, but quickly realized that his groans stemmed from his body being extremely hot, and his discomfort from sweating profusely. She had remembered her mother telling her that the sun in its glory is a double handed sword. Beauty in its' light and death to those from the inside out that enjoyed too much of it. Realizing she knew not of how long this man had been outside basking in the sun, she quickly picked him up and retreated into the forest behind the coast.

She knew she had to find a cool sheltered area fast, as well as some clean water to rehydrate him. She rushed as fast as her feet could carry them both and to her surprise found a concealed cave a couple of miles in, deep within the dense forest. She placed the man down inside the cave and left to find some water.

Octavia's POV

Octavia woke up from a good sleep, something she had not had in a long time. But realizing she had awoken to the sun's intense rays, she shot up to survey the area. _She was supposed to be the next one on watch duty, why hadn't Bellamy woken her up?_ She thought to herself forcing herself to adjust to the difference in light exposure. Gina was there, asleep, but the spot where she had seen Bellamy last before losing herself to sleep was empty. She shook Gina awake abruptly, waking her with a worried look on her face. "Where's Bellamy?" Octavia demanded. "What do you mean where's Bellamy, he's right the-," Gina's mouth fell open as they both frantically scrambled up on their feet running towards the coast.

"BELLAMY!" Gina yelled. Octavia joined in as they ran along the coast but there was no sign of him anywhere. After searching for over half a day, they looked almost everywhere within a 5 mile radius of the camp, but never daring to cross the big rock situated at the border of the shore. Octavia headed back down the shore path to search and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Bellamy's shoes against the shore. Gina caught up with Octavia, and her eyes widened in horror as she realized what was in front of her. "No..this can't be," she told Octavia. "We're just overthinking things, there's no way that Bellamy is gone or that he left us or that he drowned or that he – ".

"Snap out of it!" Octavia yelled at Gina, eyes tear filled but refusing to let a single tear shed. "My brother is not dead, and if you even mention anything along those lines I will lose it, so do me a favour and shut up." Gina silenced her thoughts and looked to Octavia. "So what are we going to do?" she asked. "We have no food, no supplies, no weapons."

"Even if Bellamy is alive we wouldn't be able to look for him and survive." Octavia said to Gina. As much as she wanted to frantically search for her brother she knew that she was in unknown territory, Gina wasn't a skilled fighter, and that they wouldn't make it past the food that they had brought for the trip. Also, the truce with the grounders had become shaky ever since the events at mount weather took place. Octavia had no idea if the grounders here were hostile or if they abided under the crumbling mess of a truce Clarke had conjured. Still deciding, Octavia thoughts were interrupted when she heard a buzz from the radio that Raven used to keep in touch with her.

Bzzzt. Octavia we need you at camp. It's Lincoln. He attempted to leave our gates while the kill order was still in effect and let's just say things don't look pretty right now. Raven out.

"We head back," Octavia said quietly. "What did you say? We go back where?" Gina retorted. "I'm not leaving without Bellamy! He's still out there Octavia, how can you expect me to pack up and lea-" the anger built up inside Octavia. "Do you think it's easy for me to leave my brother stranded in unknown territory?! I can't save them both here Gina. We can go back and get Monty and the others. They'll help look for him. Lincoln needs me back there," she said with confidence. "I will not leave any of my people behind. I promise I will come back for Bellamy."

"We don't know if he's even dead, and if Lincoln's chances of surviving are better with me there, I have to weigh my options Gina. I hope you understand that," Octavia replied with a teardrop falling down her face. "Let's go back and get the others alright?"

Gina silently agreed and they started their trek back. Before they disappeared back into trikru territory, she turned around, tears in her eyes and softly spoke, "May we meet again."

Rachelle's POV

Returning from collecting water at the nearby spring Rachelle found, she quickly brought the water to his lips, urging him to drink. The man was still sweating profusely, taking shallow breaths as the heat threatened to take over him. Rachelle tried it all, prying his mouth open, sitting him up, but he just wouldn't drink the water. Not knowing what else to do, she took a mouthful of it and gave it to him herself. She was pleasantly surprised at the softness of his lips, this sensation a first for her. From the force of the water travelling into his mouth, the man reflexively swallowed. After a couple more mouthfuls, Rachel could see colour return to his hands and face, a good sign.

Rachelle took a portion of her shirt, ripped it, and began to clean off the dirt and dried blood off the man's face. She began to take notice of his striking features. Deep set eyes, beautiful rich brown curls of hair, and those soft lips. She blushed while reliving the moment that had just passed between the two. After finishing washing his face, she sat back and bandaged his head with some more extra fabric she was wearing.

 **They've met! …kind of…he's still unconscious. Hope you guys are enjoying it! If you are please review, I would love to hear what you guys think!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far, it's been really fun to write. The episode tonight killed me…but the 100's back! I don't own anything except Rachelle.**

Chapter 4

Bellamy's POV

Bellamy woke up with a pounding headache. He forced open his eyes, looking around to scan the environment that he was currently lying down in. _I'm in a cave, with clothes draped over me. Where am I?_ The smell of the ocean breeze filled his nose, and he realized that it was coming from the heavily draped armor and clothes over him, acting as a blanket. He slowly sat up, going to rub his head when he noticed it was nicely bandaged. _Wha-_ he thought to himself as he was interrupted. "You're up", a beautiful, crisp, melodic voice resonated in his ears. He turned his head to see a beautiful young lady with long jet black hair, big doe eyes, full luscious lips, and a slender toned body. She came up to him, sat down and checked his bandages. "I need to check your bandages," she told him, removing the bandage from his head. The scent of the ocean breeze became very strong as she leaned in towards him.

"You don't talk much do you?" she said, "The least you could do is thank me," she said with a twinge of frustration. "What's your name?"

"I'm…." Bellamy thought long and hard

"My name is…" He tried again.

"I…." He was at a loss.

"You don't remember do you?" she inquired. "Then I guess you can't be a threat to me even if you were intended to be. I found you along the coast of the sea. You were badly injured by a rock that hit your head. Any recollection?" she pried. "…Nothing…" he replied. "I don't know my name, who I am, who I was, what I am!" His voice started to reach a panic.

"If only that could be me," she muttered under her breath. "What?" Bellamy snapped. He got up cornering her up against the side of the cave, hands on the cave on both sides of her head. "You don't know what it feels like to not know anything about yourself. You're living in a black void, no memories, nothing. You're lucky to have a past, a present, and a future to look forward to!"

"I HAVE NO FUTURE!" she retorted. "Don't judge me for wanting to erase my past, my existence, and my future! You didn't ask for this the same way I didn't ask for you!" She looked intensely at his face of confusion, tears gathering in her eyes. Head still stuck still between his arms, the distance between their faces not far, she never noticed how much taller and well-built this man was. She was only a little taller than his shoulder. She looked closely at his freckled face, his eyes filled with so much dimension for a person who was lost in the void. When she saw his lips she blushed furiously and quickly whipped her head, looking away.

"Whats wrong?" He instantly softened. "Like I'd tell you anything" she spat back still refusing to look at him. He brought his hand up and wiped away the tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry," Bellamy whispered and she instantly softened, "I shouldn't be like this, I don't know what came over me. Without you I'd be as good as dead out there. But you have to understand, I don't know if I was a murderer, a refugee, a warrior." He looked at her with reassurance. "Maybe the fact that we're both here is giving us a chance to start over. I'm not going to stop looking for who I am, but I can't deny that I have nowhere to go right now. Maybe I needed this. I don't know I might be sounding crazy right now!" She chuckled, "Just a little.." There was a light pleasantness in the air as the mood lightened. "So what do we do now?" questioned Bellamy.

"We?" she replied, "Well you can't expect someone like me with no recollection of who or where he is to fend for himself now can you?" Bellamy laughed at the thought and at how snarky he was sounding, causing the lady to blush furiously once again. "I suppose I can't leave you alone…but we should find a better place to live, I mean the cave is comfy and all, but preferably somewhere with a nice place to sleep?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bellamy replied. Guiding himself outside the cave, he stumbled over his own steps realizing he was still injured. "Woah…slow down there," she threaded herself under his arm to support him. A similar rush of the ocean breeze once again filled his senses as he was distracted by the familiarity of the little lady underneath his arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a big rod like structure. Wincing in pain, he asked "What's that?"

"Oh this? It's my trident, did I forget to mention that I'm a highly skilled warrior?" she smirked at him. Quite enjoying this game of cat and mouse, he smirked back, "and does this feisty little warrior have a name?" Assisting him out of the cave, she turned to him basking in the sunlight, "It's Rachelle."

Gina's POV

After reaching back to camp, Octavia rushed into medical to find Lincoln. Gina rushed to find Monty and Miller, only to find Jasper and Monty clawing at each other's throats. "YOU THINK I'M NOT HURTING EITHER?!" yelled Monty. "YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" Jasper screamed with rage. Miller tried to step in to break the fight when Gina exploded. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! It's been a month of non-stop banter and depression, you need to get over it," her voice cracked at the last part of that sentence as she burst into tears.

"What's wrong Gina?" Miller asked. At this point all eyes were on her. She was known to be a bright and cheerful ball of energy. Seeing her so distraught raised red flags in all the boy's minds. "Bellamy's gone…he's….we…," and with that she passed out cold on the floor with Miller catching her head before she hit the floor. "Get Abby!" Miller screamed, and within seconds Monty rushed out towards the medical center. "Don't worry Gina, we'll find him." Those were the last words that Gina heard clearly before she lost herself to the blackout.

Rachelle's POV

Rachelle hated to admit it, but he was incredibly charming and good with his words. A part of her wondered if when he lost his memory he gained a different personality as well. They had made good time and mileage across this new land that none of them were familiar with. They decided to settle in an abandoned hut near a waterfall and small Cliffside after searching the surrounding area quite meticulously. Rachelle had come to discover that the man in front of her was a well-seasoned warrior and survivalist himself. The days passed and his physical injuries healed, but his memory never returned. She assumed it was the best for the both of them, and although she never told him, she quite enjoyed his company. She was allowed to be forgotten, start another life, and this man seemed so carefree, uplifted almost. She often wondered if his past was really a time of pressure and oppression as her mother only diagnosed memory loss when her patients were under a lot of stress.

Every evening, Rachelle would go to sit on the edge of the cliff to watch the sunset. She took this time to mourn the deaths of her people silently, engraving their life stories in the corners of her heart, never forgetting them. Sometimes, he would sit with her, both just looking off in the distance, no one saying a word. To say they had become comfortable wouldn't be that far a stretch, they had comfortable conversations, or sometimes no conversations at all. It was appalling to her that she felt so safe and so much trust in a man who she did not know that name of. She gazed out the horizon from the Cliffside wondering how long this new found peace was to last.

 **They have officially officially started interacting! I'm so excited for the next couple of chapters that I've already written. Just need to edit and polish. Please review if you are enjoying it! Any kind of feedback is helpful!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And so the story continues….a little bit a lotta fluff. A day in the life of them with no distractions! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Bellamy's POV

"You are absolutely horrible at this!" Rachelle yelled at him. "Just wait till I catch one, I'll prove you wrong," Bellamy chuckled. It had been a couple of days since Rachelle and he had started travelling together and for the first time in his life he had never felt more free, more himself. Swiping down he caught the fish and watched it slip out of his hands immediately after. A split second later, Rachelle's trident flashed before his eyes pinning the runaway fish to the bottom of the river. "And that's how it's done," she teased. Bellamy lifted himself from the water and went to put his shirt back on, not noticing the lingering stare from his female companion. "I'm starved, we've done all there is to do for camp today, I take it we can head back and relax?" Life had become a routine for Bellamy and Rachelle, neither of them complaining. From the hectic lives they both used to have, they sought refuge in each other, not diving into each other's past, but living on a clean slate. Not knowing anything proved to be the best catalyst for their relationship.

"Isn't it crazy how we got here?" He asked. "Living life with no restraints, no regrets, one day at a time?"

"Yea…it's great," she said with a fading smile as she cooked the fish. The sun was setting and camp was now only lit by the fire they had running to cook their meal. Bellamy noticed the change in her expression as he did everytime he brought up the idea of 'living in the now'. Curiosity pushed him over the edge this time as he asked, "So, I can't really give you any insight into my life, but I've always wondered what made you leave your life behind." He monitored her movements as she suddenly froze in place. "I mean, you're an amazing warrior, beautiful, and caring, and yet you're sitting here playing pretend with someone who has nothing."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked trying to change the topic.

He was caught off guard. That wasn't the retort he was expecting back. "I mean, of course you are, not that I would know, I've never met anyone else."

Rachelle's POV

Could she tell him? His multiple attempts to pry and to get to know her better had failed successfully each time. But there was something about him that she felt in her soul. A sense of comfort and belonging she hadn't felt since the day her life broke into pieces. It's true they had come a long way from the 2 shattered and frustrated people they once were when she found him on the beach. He had softened, seemed more carefree and has less weight on his shoulder with every passing day. Could she trust him? Rachelle had known the answer for a while, and chose to trust this stranger who was the closest person to her at the moment. .. _Ironic_ she chuckled to herself in her head.

Rachelle clutched her necklace and looked straight at him. "I ran away because I couldn't save anyone. I was responsible for the people of my village, and I let them down... I let them all die." Out of the corner of her eye she saw that he was looking at her, but not with eyes of disgust. Rather, they were eyes of sympathy that burned right through her to the core of her soul. "I was in line to be the head of my people," she continued, "I had a good life, a mother who loved me, a village of people whom I cared deeply for. I had finished training one day and took a small detour on the way home." It was then she noticed her voice began to shake.

"By the time I had gotten back to the village, everyone was gone. Blood stained the perimeter, bodies piled sky high. If only I hadn't detoured, I could have saved them all, I SHOULD HAVE SAVED THEM ALL. WHAT USE AM I IF I CAN'T EVEN SAVE THE PEOPLE THAT I LOVE MOST?! Tears were streaming down her face. Blinking and letting her vision go for a split second, she felt a pair of arms envelop her tiny frame. A familiar woodland musk enveloped her senses as she finally registered the shock.

"What are yo-"

"Shhhhhhh.." He tightened his embrace. "You shouldn't blame yourself for the misfortunes of your people. Take it from a man who knows. Sometimes fate leads us down a certain path, and there's a reason for it. That's what I've come to believe," he added, "you couldn't have stopped it, because you never even knew it was coming. Rachelle, do you think your mother would have wanted you to bear this burden?

"If it's forgiveness you're asking for," he continued, "I know she forgives you, and I think somewhere in your heart you know she does too…they all do, as do I. It's just hard to let go of what's in the past. You're forgiven little warrior."

Rachelle felt the last of her walls crumble and she unleashed the most heartfelt cry into his chest. Staying there for what seemed like an eternity she cried until the tears were gone, falling asleep in his arms.

Bellamy's POV

He cradled her to sleep, happy he had broken down one of the many walls she had built up to guard her heart. The girl shrouded in mystery was becoming crystal clear in his eyes and was more resilient, strong, and beautiful than ever. Bellamy looked down onto her peaceful sleeping face and smiled. It seemed the more time he spent with her, the less eager he was to uncover his identity. Not wanting to wake her he rested his head against hers and leaned back bringing them down onto the ground.

They both fell asleep with nothing but sweet dreams that night.

Rachelle's POV

The crisp morning air woke Rachelle up from what had been the best sleep she had had in weeks. As she opened her eyes she was taken aback by the closeness of his face. Slowly the memories from the night before came back to her and she blushed at what had transpired last night. She had tried to move to get up when she realized his arm was draped heavily over her body.

Not wanting to wake him, she laid there staring at the handsome features of his face. Was it just her or was her heart beating faster than normal? _Calm down Rachelle_ she thought to herself. Nudging his leg lightly with hers, he groaned and painfully opened one eye due to the sun's blinding rays. She saw him turn towards her and then proceeded to open both eyes. Realizing that the distance between them was awfully small, he froze in place as well, not moving or blinking. She felt his gaze pierce through all her defenses, "your arm", she said sheepishly.

She saw him snatch his arm off her after he realized where his limb was placed at the time. This time she saw that it was his turn to turn red. Chuckling to herself, she asked him "Sleep well last night?" He nodded and she continued, not giving him a chance to speak, "Listen, about last night…. I really appreciated it, and all I wanted to say was… well…thank you…but let's forget it happened."

"Anytime" he replied not knowing what else to say or do.

She quickly interjected before he could say anything else, "I'm going to go wash up," and escaped to the waterfall.

Bellamy's POV

"Wai-" It was already too late as she dashed out of the conversation. Part of Bellamy didn't want her to go, missing her warmth and her closeness. He thought that he had gotten through to her last night. Shaking it out of his system he casually walked towards the lake to wash up as well. As he cleared through the bushes he got to his favourite spot and he started to splash the cold water on his face and over his hair. Shaking out the excess water, he saw a shadow coming from behind the waterfall. Quickly realizing who the shadowed belonged to, Bellamy turned his head, cheeks flushed and headed back to camp.

Needless to say coming back to the hut wasn't the best distraction. Rachelle had walked back 5 minutes after, hair wet, with thin pieces of clothing covering only what was necessary. She danced around the camp, completing her daily chores, and Bellamy caught the occasional stares she gave him, although he was certain she noticed his stares as well. There was no denying that the physical attraction was there. Hiding behind his own embarrassment, he quickly brushed away the thought of there being anything more than something physical.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! If you're enjoying it please don't be shy and review. Any form of critique would be greatly appreciated. Next update will be either tomorrow or the day after so stay tuned!**

 **Until new time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just want to thank each and everyone of you that's taking time out of your busy days to read my story. It means the world to me! Thank you to those who followed, I hope I don't disappoint! Here is Chapter 6, things are about to take a turn starting next chapter so stay tuned! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up by tomorrow. For now enjoy some more RachellexBellamy interaction, and Gina is finally back!**

Chapter 6

Rachelle's POV

He had rarely said a word to her all morning after the events that transpired last night. She didn't blame him, her story was messed up. But the amount of comfort and safety she felt last night was something Rachelle could not easily overlook. She peered over the fire she was tending to see him, shirtless, in all his glory chopping firewood. Jumping back down, she quickly hid her face. It was obvious she was very attracted to him, seeing his sculpted well-defined body.

"Rachelle?" She heard him say. Slowly the sound of his footsteps grew louder and louder and it was apparent to her that he was crouching right next to her. "Your face is all red, like what you see?" he teased.

"Wha-," Rachelle was so caught off guard by his boldness. "In your dreams," she replied. "What happened to the helpless, lost man that I found lying on the beach? I don't remember taking in an obnoxious asshole." She smirked confidently at how good her comeback was, thinking she had won the battle.

"Still lost, just not helpless," he smirked, and left her frozen in her state of shock to resume chopping firewood. "Enjoy the show," he whispered into her ear.

Irritated by his constant upper hand over her, she resumed tending the fire. His confidence and boldness was attractive, although Rachelle never allowed herself to look at him that way. A part of her heart was scared, scared to live, scared to love. She shivered at the remnants of his voice vibrating through her ear enjoying every last sensation from it. Although there were still parts of her she closed off, she had no doubt in her mind that ever since last night she had felt more free than ever. She was in such a good mood, a Good Samaritan mood. She had made up her mind earlier that day as she stared at Bellamy while concealed behind the waterfall, that she would help him the same way he helped her. She was beyond thankful, and the least she could do would be to help him recover his memories. As she got up from her crouched position behind the fire she felt a raindrop stain her cheek. Followed by another, and another. Soon it was pouring and he was yelling at her to quickly make her way into the hut.

Bellamy's POV

"You're soaked. What were you doing out there, standing there like an idiot waiting for the rain to wash you away," he complained as he handed her fresh cloths to dry herself with. "I was distracted," she retorted. Sensing her unease, he lied down on his bed, distancing himself from her. The silence grew heavy as she continued drying herself and he was now lying on his back, facing the ceiling of the hut.

"I'm going to help you get your memories back," she broke the silence. "Wha-," he was dumbfounded. _What did she just say? She was going to help me?_ He thought to himself. "Let me finish," she continued, "I want to repay you for last night. I've been selfish this whole time really, only thinking and bearing my own struggles and not understanding that you're in a pretty bad dig yourself. As much as this accommodation is working out, we can't expect to be like this forever. What if you were important? Don't you want to see the people you love and care for again?"

At this point, Bellamy had moved to a seated position on the edge of his bed. To think that he could possibly not be alone in this world was a great feeling, but he knew that she was alone, and it had kept him from ever looking back into the past. He nodded at the truth or her question, but the thought of leaving her after recovering his memories pained him, not knowing where this new emotion came from. _I don't owe her anything,_ he thought to himself.

"I want to help," she continued. "I'm a pretty good tracker and warrior you know? I'm a valuable resource to you." She suddenly got quiet and spoke in a quiet hum, "My mind is at ease, and I really want yours to be as well. The least I can do is thank you while addressing you with your actual name."

He whipped his head to look at her, her back facing him. She always shied away from any emotional talk, he was surprised she had the courage to say this to him. He knew walking down this path may not lead him to what he wanted as he wasn't sure the person he left behind was worth knowing. His mind was so much freer now, less stressed, less pained, but he knew running away wasn't going to do him any better. Getting up and resting his head on her shoulder, he sighed. He knew how serious she was about this, and although he was conflicted about her decision, not knowing if he really wanted to discover the person he truly was, he agreed.

"We'll head to the beach at first light," she whispered.

Gina's POV

Gina awoke from her sleep, disoriented and lightheaded. Trying to move she heard a familiar voice, "Gina? It's Abby. You passed out a couple days ago from exhaustion and stress. You need to take it easy." Hearing that she had been asleep for several days, Gina panicked. Thrashing to get out of the bed, Gina desperately tried to find her belongings. "We don't have time to waste, how did I let myself sleep for so long?" She whipped her head to look at Abby. "Abby we need to find him, Bellamy is still out there! He's all alone, we need to go search for him NOW!" Gina was crying and hysterically tugging at Abby's arms.

"Octavia has gathered a team and are already preparing to go scout, so Gina you need to calm down," Abby said stroking Gina's hair trying to get her back on the bed. "What you need is rest and a meal." Abby turned and walked to the kitchen beside the infirmary to grab food for Gina. As soon as she left the room, Gina ripped the IVs out of her arm and ran towards the exit bunker. She had to catch the team, before they left, she had to find Bellamy.

Gina had always admired Bellamy, even on the Ark. She had remembered the time that Bellamy helped her when she was lost on the Ark. He treated her with so much kindness and sincerity, but she truly fell for him when he flashed his smile at her. She doubted Bellamy even remembered their first encounter, when he had led her back to her section of the Ark after hours of being lost and wandering. Of course she never thought that they had a chance together with Bellamy being a part of the guard, but she had admired him from afar for years, and when she had found that they were both on the ground together, she made it her goal to follow through with her fairy-tale romance. It was working to some extent, when she reunited with Bellamy on the ground she had found that he was broken, no longer the person she knew him to be. His eyes didn't have the same kindness or the same cheer she once knew.

After doing some snooping, Gina realized all the unfortunate events that fell upon him and his time on the ground. Charlotte's death, the war with the grounders, climbing into mount weather and almost dying several times, she made a vow to herself that she would be the person to heal him, because she was the only person who remembered and knew who he truly was. Her advances had been working, Bellamy acknowledged her and even gave her a toe-curling kiss before she had lost him. He admitted that he was willing to move on with her after they had found Clark, and that's what would happen. Gina wouldn't let anything get in the way of her happy ending.

Arriving at the bunker, Gina saw the team as they jumped into one of the scouting rovers. She ran towards them and jumped into the rover with them. "I'm coming with you," were her final words. No one in the car disagreed, and Miller started the engine as the crew pulled out of the bunker.

 **DUN DUN DUN. Will the 2 teams meet in the forest? Will Bellamy remember? Will Gina lose it? Only the next chapter will tell! Hope you guys are enjoying it, if you are please feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all you lovely readers! Thanks so much for making it this far, things get a little bit more exciting in this installment of the story. I hope to be back on track with the daily/every other day updates once my exam season is over (2 weeks, please bear with me) :'( I'm super busy right now so I can't be writing as fast as I would normally want to. Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story and to watch my character come to life!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Bellamy's POV

The journey back to the coast seemed much longer to Bellamy than he remembered, but then again he was unconscious and Rachelle did all the heavy lifting. Looking at her beautiful form as she guided them speedily out of the forest, he thought to himself, _such a big girl in a little body. How did she manage to get me so far deep into the forest_? He knew now not to cross her if the time ever came.

"What's the rush?" He asked, "the one who's searching for himself isn't even in a rush, why are you in such a rush?'

"Sorry," she replied while stopping and looking down at her feet, "I guess once I have my mindset on something I'm not easily distracted. We're making good time, we can rest if you want." Bellamy couldn't help but smile at her awkwardness. It seems she still had reservations about revealing herself to him, something he intended to play with. "It's alright," he said as he walked up to her, towering over her and her small frame. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he brought her chin up with his hand so that they were now looking at each other and said, "I think it's awfully cute."

Rachelle turned a bright red, Bellamy smirked in victory and released her, continuing to walk in the direction they had been travelling. "Damn him," was the last thing he heard before the sound of her footsteps trailed right behind his. Then all of a sudden they stopped. Turning around, Bellamy saw no trace of the Rachelle. He started his search, which became more and more frantic as he couldn't find her.

Just as he was about to lose it he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes as he froze. "That's what you get for being immature before," hearing her voice he instantly relaxed. "Two can play at this game," she said in a snarky tone. Bellamy could hear the smirk and satisfaction that lingered in the last of her voice ringing in his ears. When she released the grasp she had on him, he turned around to see her continuing down the path. _What is it about her?_ He thought to himself, knowing that recently he had been noticing the slight swing in her hips as she walked, the way her back arched giving her perfect posture, and the way her long, dark, and luscious hair framed her face.

"Come on slow poke, we've rested enough," he heard her say from a distance. Bellamy picked up the pace till he was walking beside her. _I'll figure out what this is….eventually_ , he thought to himself before resuming comfortable conversation with her.

Octavia's POV

The ride to the beach where they lost Bellamy was a quiet one. Gina was passed out 90% of the time as she was still recovering but she wasn't eating much. Miller and Monty sat at the front of the rover, minding the radio, and discussed how to best solve Jasper's PTSD. Jasper had been having a hard time since Maya's death and the events of Mount Weather. He was constantly drunk and just recently had a big spat with Monty about being a murderer.

Octavia was forced to sit in the back with the sick and drunk. Trying to take her mind off how messed up the situation was, Octavia decided to do some strategizing with the team to be efficient when they arrived. "We'll split up, groups of 2 and 3. Monty's with me, Gina, Miller, and Jasper in one group. We'll search a 5 mile radius into the forest from the shore where we found Bellamy's shoes, and reconvene there after 5 hours."

When they had arrived, the crew parked the rover within a dense pack of bushes and travelled to shore by foot. At their basepoint, the group split up and started to scout the different areas. They had 3 guns divided amongst all of them. Octavia had refused to take one, her sword a good enough weapon to defend her from anything out here. Because Gina didn't know how to use one, Miller, Monty, and Jasper carried them out to the search mission.

"No shooting unless 100% necessary," Octavia ordered, "We don't know if the grounder's out here are hostile, but we don't use unnecessary violence." Everyone nodded, and split up.

Gina's POV

Gina was not enjoying baby-sitting Jasper's drunken state. She wished she had been travelling with Octavia instead as she stroked Jasper's back as he barfed for the 4th time since they had started looking. They had been looking for roughly an hour, and so far no luck. They were pretty deep in the forest with nothing but trees surrounding them. Jasper, who finished barfing, picked himself up and kept walking holding the rifle in his hands. Gina wasn't so sure that was the smartest move, giving Jasper the gun, but she was willing to do whatever it took to get Bellamy back.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere Miller was ambushed by a large grounder man and pinned to the ground instantly at the sheer size of the man. Gina's eye widened, as she had never witnessed a fight in her life. Her trance was broken when she Heard Miller scream, "SHOOT JASPER!" Miller was clearly losing in the battle, as the grounder outmatched him in size, strength, and brute force.

The next thing Gina heard was the sound of a gunshot going off, but not from Jasper. She had managed to subconsciously pull the gun out of Jasper's hands and shoot the grounder off Miller. "….I killed him," she muttered, almost losing it. Then she saw Miller quickly jump out from under the grounder and run over to her. "You're okay Gina, deep breaths," he reassured her. "You did the right thing, if you didn't shoot I would have been dead within seconds and you guys would have been next." Not fully paying attention to Miller's words, Gina looked at the man that was now laying on the ground bleeding out.

"What if…they took Bellamy?" she asked in a shaky voice. "That could be true," Miller replied, "I'll notify Octavia and we'll pursue from there." Gina heard Miller buzz in Octavia, but everything they said wasn't registering in her head. She had just killed a man, because Jasper couldn't pull the trigger. _Useless…_ she thought to herself while looking over in Jasper's direction. " – Octavia out," were the last words she heard before Miller stepped in front of her to take the gun away from her. Gina reflexively pulled back. "No, I'm keeping it," she firmly stated, "if another grounder shows up and pulls another stunt like that are you going to trust Jasper to help you?" Miller pulled back. "Good point," Gina nodded back at him.

"Our best bet is to catch a grounder nearby and to question them, maybe get them to lead us to their village so we can see if they've really taken Bellamy," Miller directed.

"Awesome," Gina replied. "Best idea I've heard all day," she replied as she started walking and the 2 boys followed her.

They had been walking for while with no signs of life anywhere, and Gina could see that Miller was starting to lose hope. Little did he know that Gina had noticed that they were being watched, not from the ground, but from the trees. All she needed was an opportunity to make a clean shot, and being the unskilled marksman she was, she needed to tell Miller to do it. She slowed down to match Miller's pace, and discretely shared the info with him. "Miller, on your left back 100 m, at the top of the hill there's a grounder following us in the trees. Can you make a clean shot?"

Gina saw the shock on Miller's face, "you want me to kill the grounder?" he asked in surprise.

"Not kill, just wound so running away wouldn't be an option," Gina replied. "That grounder has been following us for about half a mile now. I don't think it's just curious. Miller, they might actually have Bellamy."

"Alright," he responded, "lend me your shoulder, I'll shoot them from behind you so it isn't so obvious." Gina nodded and got into position. "3,2,1,… *bang*"

They all whipped around and saw the grounder fall out of the tree, which was accompanied by a loud thud on the ground. The next thing Gina knew, she and the boys were running towards the Grounder. Gina hadn't felt a rush of hope like this in a while. Once they got to the top of the hill there were answers that she needed.

Rachelle's POV

Rachelle's world was spinning as she hit the ground. Something sharp had pierced her right shoulder, and she quietly thanked that it hadn't gone anywhere close to her heart. "Shit…," she mumbled out in pain. Realizing she couldn't even call for him because she didn't know his name, she laid there bleeding, frantically wanting to get out of there before the warriors with the tiny arrows came for her.

 **Sorry for the cliff-hanger, it was very much needed. Will Bellamy save her? Will she get captured by Gina and the other? Only the next chapter will tell!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally back with another chapter! Hate having exams, there's so many things that I've thought through further on in the story but I can't write them yet! D': Updates will hopefully resume every other day fashion after the exam season, until then sorry for the sporadic updates. Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this story. For all those lovely people who reviewed, favourited, and followed my story I can't thank you enough. It makes my day when I see the notifications.**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter, I think we all know that Bellamy and Rachelle have both fallen for each other, they just have yet to realize it…kekeke. Will Rachelle survive Miller's gunshot wound? Read on and find out!**

Chapter 8

Bellamy's POV

Bellamy knew letting Rachelle scout from the trees was a bad idea. She was a swift climber and warrior and all but something about it made him feel uneasy. Ever since they had found the strange large machine with wheels hidden within an area of dense bushes, Rachelle had been so determined to scout out the owners as she was positive those people would know or have some clue as to who he was. He couldn't deny her the opportunity when she seemed so genuinely excited, but as it turned out, it left him in a constant state of worry. She was effortless traveling from branch to branch while Bellamy, on the other hand, wasn't as quick and agile. Eventually a gap formed the two, Bellamy struggling to keep up with her pace.

As he was walking, following the shadows of her skipping from tree to tree, he noticed that the shadows had disappeared in an instant, no longer presented in their normal pattern of 5 seconds per tree branch, and that there was no sign of her. Running at full speed now, he charged up the remainder of the hill they had been venturing over and saw her lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"RACHELLE!" he ran to her side, and saw that her face was extremely pale. She opened her eyes, and whispered, "…put pressure on my right shoulder." He followed her orders and she screamed at the pain that accompanied the pressure. "…I found them," she said lying there in his arms. "People dressed in clothing like the ones I found you in. I found them."

How could she still think of him when she was bleeding out from her shoulder? Her selflessness and enthusiasm got the best of her this time. He completely overlooked the things she just said focusing in on the running wound in her right shoulder. "Who shot you?" he asked her. "It was them wasn't it? The people dressed like me?" She shook her head as If to answer no. "It doesn't matter who shot me, I'll be alright…go. This might be the only chance you get to find out who you are," she said to him smiling faintly. Bellamy looked up to the sound of many footsteps approaching them. He had a decision to make. He knew if he left now, he could save her, or at least have her walk him through the procedure to save her. If he stayed, he might just learn about himself, but he wasn't sure if she was going to make it without receiving medical help as soon as possible. _Why am I even thinking about this? There are no options to weigh,_ he thought to himself.

He scooped Rachelle up and put her on his back, and began running back to the hut that was at least a 2 hour journey. He just hoped that the bandage he poorly applied on her shoulder would be enough to stop the bleeding so they would no longer be making a trail for others to follow. Looking at her face, she seemed less pale than normal, but Bellamy knew she needed help and fast. "Stop, what are you doing?" she asked him while he was running away with her in his arms. "I'm saving your life," he replied, "You need to be alive in order to thank me right?"

"You know you'll never get a chance like this again right?' she opened her eyes, turning her head to stare at the side of his face.

"I know. I've made up my mind."

"Stupid…." was the last word he heard her say before she fell asleep on his shoulder. Bellamy made sure she was still breathing and checked her pulse constantly as they disappeared back into the dense forest.

Gina's POV

Running as if her life depended on it, the 3 of them made it to the top of hill only to find nothing but a big pool of blood and a small trail from the pool leading them deeper into the forest. Immediately, Gina ran to follow the trail of blood screaming, "The grounder couldn't have gotten far!" Miller and Jasper followed her lead, chasing the stream of blood which eventually became a trickle, to sparse drops, until any signs of a bleeding grounder had vanished. Discouraged, Gina gestured to the other 2 to keep going, "It couldn't have gone much farther!" she screamed. Miller put a hand on Gina's shoulder, "Gina, we've been running for miles now. As much as I want to follow, we need to update Octavia, and there's no telling which direction the grounder ran off towards. The trail of blood ended a long time ago, it's useless to continue running blindly."

Gina composed herself and ushered Miller to make contact with Octavia. Octavia told them to stay put as Monty and her were on their way. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived. While Miller updated Octavia on what happened Gina saw Monty approach her. "We're going to find him," Monty reassured her placing an arm on her shoulder. "I know," she agreed, "today was proof that he was still alive." Monty felt that was awfully optimistic on Gina's part, but didn't feel the need to question a person who was hurt, a person who was coping.

Suddenly a buzz in from the radio back at Arkadia set off Miller and Octavia's radios. Immediately after, all Gina could hear was Raven's voice, "Abby wants you all back here by nightfall, there's no sense in looking through the night. Raven out." With the search party exhausted, and Jasper on the brink of losing consciousness, they all decided it would be best to go back today to come back and search another day. Gina knew Bellamy was out there, she knew it in her heart, or else nothing today would have worked out as perfectly as it did. She knew the grounders had took him, it was the last shred of hope she had to cling onto. As they headed back, just believing Bellamy was alive, Gina slept a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long while.

Bellamy's POV

Making it back to the concealed hut they shared in record time, Bellamy quickly placed Rachelle on her bed and went to fetch her water from the waterfall. When he got back, she was awake, wincing and squirming in pain. "How could you be so stupid?" she managed to get out, breaking the silence. "Here, drink," he lifted the jug of water up to her lips where she took big gulps to rehydrate herself. "Why did you do it?" she kept asking him with no reply on his part. Bellamy refused to answer as he kept running back and forth around the hut to bring bandages and medicinal supplies to her. Placing all the materials beside her bed, he motioned towards the disinfectant to begin tending to her wound when he heard her scream.

"ANSWER ME!" Bellamy saw that she lost it, and she was crying now. He seen her cry once, but never because she was angry. This was a new development, and it shocked him. "YOU HAD ONE CHANCE, AND YOU GAVE IT UP! I GOT SHOT FOR YOU!" she yelled at him. Bellamy was furious, could she not see that he had done what he needed to do. Furiously, he snapped back, "AND YOU WOULD HAVE DIED IF I LEFT YOU THERE!" The intensity and magnitude of his voice shut her up. "God Rachelle, I told you I made my choice. Besides, do I really want to know who I am if the people I'm associated with are capable of shooting an innocent person for doing nothing wrong!?" He saw her turn away from him. She was shaking from crying so much, so he walked up to her and sat down on her bed with her pulling her into an embrace from behind. She winced at the pressure applied on her shoulder, but continued to cry, not fully comprehending the tenderness and intimacy of the situation.

Finding comfort in her closeness, Bellamy nuzzled his head into her good shoulder and let out a huge sigh. "Thank you for doing this for me, it means a lot to me. But you have to know my mind is made up," he said as he tightened his grip around her, waiting for her to cry it all out.

 **So we still don't know if she's going to survive, but at least the odds seem a little better now! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it was really fun to write. The next couple ones will be fluff filled and relationship development filled, we may even get a kiss in there!**

 **If you're enjoying the story please review! Any kind of feedback helps, and I want to know what you guys think!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to all my lovely readers! Last chapter was intense but hopefully this chapter will answer some of the questions you guys may have had after reading the last one (It's just as intense). Thank you to all the people who are taking the time to read the story, and that have made it to this point *insert virtual hug*. A special big thanks to everyone who followed, favourited, and to** **lijahsgirl** ** & a guest for reviewing! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see that you guys are enjoying the story. So without and further babbles, here is chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

Bellamy's POV

Rachelle had finally calmed down and Bellamy sat there, sweating, nervous with what he had to do next. She was still extremely weak from the amount of blood she had lost, and her wound wouldn't start healing until the tiny arrow was dislodged from her back. "You look like you're about to pass out, give me the knife, I'll do it," she said to him weakly. "No," he replied, "You're injured, and I can do this. I'm just carving a really tiny arrow out of your back." He heard her chuckle at his hesitation. "Go ahead," she said laying down on her front to give him access to her back. Just as Bellamy moved the knife to her right shoulder blade Rachelle spoke up, "Just letting you know, I'll probably pass out from the pain. After you take the bullet out, put those herbs over the wound and bandage it. After that, it'll be up to my spirit to see whether or not I can survive this."

Not trying to drown himself in negative thoughts, Bellamy waited for her to finish and immediately after pressed the knife into her shoulder blade carving out the arrow, which looked more like a shiny acorn. Rachelle's muffled groans and screams stopped as she passed out a couple seconds after he made the incision. He patched her up like she had told him to and laid her down to rest, covering her with extra pieces of clothing as blankets. He looked at her peaceful sleeping form, and brought his hand towards her to caress her face, and to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear. He knew at that moment the decision he made was the correct one. Exhausted from the day's events, Bellamy passed out right at her bedside, holding her hand, while he was waiting for her to wake up.

Bellamy woke up in the dark of night unable to see anything. He moved himself over to the other side of the cabin to light up some candles. Once the room was dimly lit, he made his way back over to Rachelle's bedside. When he went to look at the bandage to see if the bleeding had stopped he realized she was burning up. Confused, and with his limited medical knowledge, Bellamy started to panic and tried patting Rachelle awake. She didn't respond to him, but was shivering. _How can she be shivering when she's burning up? Her body temperature is way too high, I need to find a way to bring it back down!_ he thought to himself. Looking around the room in a panic, he looked for something that could be of any help.

"C-Cold…" he heard her mumble unconsciouly. Bellamy, with a pained expression on his face had no idea what to do next. She already had all the blankets over her, and yet she was still cold. There was nothing else he could do for her. _Maybe this really is a test of her spirit._ He thought, _Bullshit, I can't leave this to fate, I have to save her. Think! How can I warm her up?_ So Bellamy did the only thing he knew that could possibly warm her up. He crawled under the covers with her and pulled her into a strong embrace. _I hope this works…, h_ e thought to himself over and over again. He was relieved when she started sweating profusely, causing all of his and her clothing articles to become soaked. Realizing that having clothing on wasn't the best idea, especially when all wet, Bellamy slowly stripped away her clothing, until she was left only in her undergarments. He followed by taking off his clothes and relocking her into his warm embrace.

Hours later, Rachelle's body temperature seemed to cool down, although, their bodies were now an entwined sweaty mess. Bellamy had passed out again, and sunlight was now streaming into the hut.

Rachelle's POV

Rachelle didn't know what to do. Light was pouring in the cabin, and she could see it. That meant she hadn't died and she had survived the night. She was also feeling all the pain from her right shoulder although the herbs really helped with numbing that portion of her arm. That was another sign that she was still alive. But why was he entangled in the sheets with her, their bodies a sweaty mess. Nothing could have happened last night, she was wounded….after all. Trying to piece together the puzzle pieces, she noticed that she only had her undergarments on, and so did he! Why was she locked in his embrace, head resting on his chest, clothes off, in a sweaty mess!? Panicked, Rachelle tried to move from their current position but her wounded arm made it practically impossible. So she had no choice but to lay there until he woke up.

Rachelle laid there, looking up at his face. For the first time since she had met him, he slept with a furrow in his brow. She noticed the anxiety in his expression while he slept, but she also noticed his pale complexion, and she revisited all the parts about him that she found fascinating. His eyelashes, his hair, his lips. "Mmmm," Rachelle was immediately brought out of her trance when she saw that he was waking up. Panicking, and not knowing how to face the situation, she quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

She hoped he wouldn't notice that she was awake. She tried to even her breathing as quickly as possible, and to consciously lower her heart rate. She had almost reopened her eyes to check if he was really awake until she heard him whisper to himself. "You scared me last night, please don't put me in that position ever again," and then she felt his lips connect with the top of her head. Her heart exploded in her chest, and she knew that he felt it beating erratically. "Rachelle?" he asked, "Are you awake?" Rachelle cursed at herself under her breath for giving herself away. _How can he be so calm at a time like this?!_ She agonizingly opened her eyes and looked up only to see his face plagued with worry.

"I'm up, and I'm alright," she said and she saw his expression instantly soften. "I'm great, thank you." He smiled at her, replying, "If you're wondering if something happened last night, don't worry, nothing did. You broke out in cold shivers last night and the only way I could warm you up was through body heat. Our clothes were on at first, but they got soaked as you started sweating, and now they're over there…" she saw him point to the discarded pile of wet clothing in the corner. Thinking to herself, Rachelle mentally kicked herself for thinking the worst towards a man who saved her last night from a life threatening fever.

"Rachelle," he continued, and his voice grew faint. "I was terrified last night. There was so much going on and I didn't know how to deal with all of this. First you getting shot, and then running away from the people who shot you. Carving a shiny acorn from your back, so when you started shivering," he paused "I thought you were dying, I didn't know what to do. I panicked at the thought of you dying. I know you're not good with all this emotional crap, but I just really want to let you know I meant all the things I said yesterday, and I really need you to get better."

Rachelle replayed the blur that was yesterday, and the explosive argument they had last night popped up in her mind. "Hey," she asked, "What did you mean when you said you made up your mind? Are you not going to go looking for your people again?" At this point, she was glad the awkwardness was gone. Rachelle was still unable to move from her current position, but the seriousness and vulnerability of this discussion had easily adjusted them both to the current environment. After a long pause and ponder, he replied while staring up at the ceiling of the hut,

"I chose you didn't I? I made a choice yesterday that I don't think I will regret. It's okay if you don't feel the same, but I need to let you know. After all the craziness of yesterday, and almost having you die, I've realized the past few weeks, although not ideal, has made me not want to focus my efforts on finding who I am. I'm happy where I am, and I think having you by my side has made it okay for me to not know who I am. I don't think any life that I had before would be better than the one that I've been given now, so I want to live this life to the fullest because the person right here beside me is someone so strong and so thoughtful, and I want to journey down this path with her. I don't need my past, it can stay where it will. I'm positive that there will never be anything better than this." He paused his confession to look her dead in the eye.

"Please don't blame yourself for making me choose between you and them. This is a choice that I'm making on my own terms, and it's something that has been weighing on my heart for a while now. I want to stay with you and to live with you, but all of this will only be meaningful if you'll let me stay with you…"

Rachelle concentrated on his gaze, with tears in her eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I think I'm in love with you."

 ***insert fangirl squeal here* I hope you guys enjoyed the longer chapter. I'm really happy with how this one turned out! The next chapter will be a little different with a slightly different writing style that hopefully you guys will like so keep an eye out for it. I tried really hard to keep Bellamy somewhat true to his character. I mean there's a bit of room to play with and work with when he doesn't remember who he is or the things he's done, but hopefully the essence of his character is represented in this story.**

 **Please review if you are enjoying! It makes my day when I get feedback and it gives me so much motivation to keep writing. But nonetheless thank you for reading and staying on the bandwagon with me for this long!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And we're back! After a long and hard exam season, it is now the time to continue the story! I've been lacking a little incentive lately to finish the series so I apologize if the chapters are coming out a little slower. Hopefully I'll find my mojo again and start typing away (reviews and feedback really help haha!) and thank you for the guest who reviewed, it means a lot to see interest!**

 **This chapter is written in both Bellamy and Rachelle's perspective so hopefully you guys will enjoy the same situation in both of their heads. I had a lot of fun writing this one and this chapter might have a little bit (not really) of explicit content. I find intimate and emotional stuff quite hard to write so hopefully I'm conveying their emotions through to each other successfully! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Bellamy's POV

Bellamy couldn't read her. Rachelle's teary eyes were glistening, staring straight at him, with the most confused expression on her face. The room was audibly silent to him, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest he swore even she could hear it. He knew these feelings he had were in there, and that they had been there for a while, but he never let them come out as he supressed them to protect the strong yet fragile relationship they had developed. Bellamy finally moved when he saw her struggling to get up, and he assisted her. She was now sitting in front of him, facing him with those same eyes. Of all the silent moments they had experienced, this was by far the worst for Bellamy. He was waiting, waiting for her to say something, to reject him, to accept him, to say anything.

"Why me?" She questioned him. "I promised myself on the day my mother and people died, that I would not love again. Love equals weakness, that's always been the grounder way," she said with a shaky voice, "But why is it that when you touch me, talk to me, or comfort me, my heart races and I want to do nothing more than to spend all my time with you? Why is it that when you were about to leave me to go back to your people, I felt nothing but loneliness and pain? I should have been happy for you, but I wasn't. I was mad at the idea of being alone, and the idea of not having you making arrogant remarks to me every day pains me. I shouldn't want this, I can't be greedy. If you stay with me you'll live in solitude for the rest of your life. I have no home, no family, n-

Bellamy leaned forward cutting her words off as his lips crashed into hers. He could taste the salty remnants of the tears she was crying on her lips. He deepened the kiss as he sunk his lips more comfortably into the curves and ridges of hers. He knew she was shocked as she didn't respond immediately to his touch. He pulled back, unwillingly, and cupped her cheek, wiping the tear that was falling from her cheek with his thumb. "I don't care if we are alone for the rest of our lives. You have a home," Bellamy said while staring into her eyes, "I will be your home, I'll be your family, you can trust me." He smiled at her while still softly stroking her cheek.

Before he could register what had happened next, Bellamy felt Rachelle's lips crash into his. Not wasting anytime she tangled her lips into his, fitting perfectly into the mold. Bellamy responded with the same passion, moving his hands from her cheek to her waist pulling her in towards him so that now she was seated in between his legs. Bellamy started to move his lips against hers, parting his lips slightly only to close them again, paying attention to her bottom lip. He loved the feeling of her full lips on his, but he quickly realized she was not sure of how to respond to his advances. He nipped at her lower lip and she parted her lips slightly allowing him to savour the opening and to kiss her showing her how to move and weave in and out of each other's lips.

Bellamy patted himself on the back for being such a great teacher, or maybe he just had a great student as they were now weaving around each other's lips expertly, and evidently hungry for more. What started off as slow, passionate kissing quickly escalated into a fierce battle of dominance, with both of their lips constantly crashing into each others. As the kiss became more intense the heat in his body started to rise. Bellamy was now caressing her back and he shuddered when he felt her running her fingers through his hair and along his neck, pulling his hair, showing a sense urgency and need in the kiss. Bellamy slowly inserted his tongue into her parted lips as they continued kissing, and he knew it caught her off guard. Loving this new sensation, and loving that she reciprocated it towards him within seconds, they continued to explore and to get to know each other on a more intimate level. The kiss became more urgent and rough as he could hear audible panting starting to escalate. Bellamy took a quick break from her lips, and moved his lips to place kisses along her jawline and her neck. He smirked as he heard her gasp, and he worked his way to her ear, remembering not to neglect it. Sucking and licking her ear, she was twitching in his arms, and he was satisfied when he heard her moan. Returning back to her lips, she devoured his lips with a new found sense of urgency, tugging on his hair. Bellamy had felt the heat pool in his lower regions for a while now, and decided that he would stop this moment before it led to something she didn't want to do. Forcing himself to stop, he gave her a long lingering kiss and a quick peck before pulling away. He was amazed when he saw her eyes still closed, lips puckered and swollen, face flushed wanting more. _She's adorable_ , he thought to himself as he pulled her in for a tender hug.

Rachelle's POV

Rachelle didn't know what came over her. Hearing him say those words, he wanted to be her family, her home, made her happier than she had been for a while. Would she be able to love him? Was she allowed to be greedy this one time? Without thinking she crashed her lips down onto his reliving the same sensation she had experienced when she fed him water while he was unconscious, except this time he responded back to her advances, molding his lips to fit perfectly in hers. His lips were soft, and somehow she could tell that this wasn't the first time he had kissed someone. Slowly she felt him pull back slightly and she was very unhappy with the loss of contact. She felt his parted lips close the gap between them once more focusing all his attention on kissing her bottom lip. Rachelle was extremely confused with what was happening, as he kept weaving his lips into her. Slowly she got the cue of what to do and began mimicking him, realizing that this way of kissing was far more pleasurable and enjoyable than the one before.

He was caressing her back, running his hands up and down the small of her back, and she continued to kiss him. She was intoxicated by his touch, by his presence, and she wanted to show him all that she felt for him as she intensified the kiss. The slow passionate start turned into a battle of dominance, with their lips crashing and clashing with each other. She brought her good arm and ran it along his scalp tugging at his hair, noticing he quite enjoyed that as his grip tightened on her whenever she pulled. She ran her hand down to his neck and pulled him in, closing whatever distance they still had left between each other. Rachelle couldn't believe she was letting herself succumb to her pleasures and just when she thought things couldn't get any better, she felt his tongue casually slip into her mouth.

Shivers ran through her body, and a foreign sensation of heat started to pool between her legs as she welcomed this new pleasure. As he expertly and sensually explored her mouth, she wanted him to feel what she was feeling. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, taking charge, as their tongues swirled, getting to know each other before resuming the battle for dominance. The kiss continued, and intensified, something Rachelle thought couldn't happen anymore. They were both now panting heavily, still intoxicated by each other wanting more. She was saddened as his lips abruptly left hers, but was rewarded as she felt him kiss along her jawline, down to her neck to her collarbone. Her breath hitched at this new found pleasure and her body felt sensations and shivers it had never felt before. She revelled in the new found experience as she felt him make his way up to her ear where she moaned quite loudly while he licked and sucked her ear. Feeling him detach from her ear she cupped his face, bringing his lips back onto hers, reliving the same experience all over again. _I could do this all day…with him,_ she thought to herself. She then felt him release his dominance giving her a long lingering kiss, followed with a small peck as he pulled away. She wasn't sure if he was going to come back for more so she kept her eyes closed, lips pursed. A wave of warmth engulfed her as she felt herself being pulled into a gentle hug.

Bellamy's POV

"That was," Bellamy hesitated not knowing how she felt. "Wonderful," she said, and he smiled at the fact that she finished his sentence. "I'm glad you felt that way too," he replied. After a long break of blissful silence, Bellamy interrupted, in total seriousness, "I love you. You don't have to say it back to me, I mean we've only known each other for 2 weeks but I feel like this is where I'm supposed to be. I know it's hard and it sounds crazy to love someone after 2 weeks, so I'll wait, as long as I have to."

Rachelle's POV

Rachelle looked at him, smiling, "I love you too," she said, reading the shocked expression on his face. "I think I've known for a while now. I mean the physical attraction was always there and all, but that mind-blowing kiss wasn't purely physical, it was so much more than that. I've never felt so strongly about anyone in such a short amount of time, and well, I guess it is crazy to love someone after 2 weeks, but if it's crazy let's be crazy together. I want to know you, all of you." Her blush after her confession caused Bellamy to lean in once more capturing her lips in a long toe-curling kiss. "So I'm allowed to be greedy as well?" she heard him tease. "There's the annoying asshole that I love," she said giggling. "But yes, you are because I'm going to be."

Bellamy's POV

Smiling he replied, "I look forward to it. Now before I get too distracted let's take a look at your shoulder." She turned around in his lap and let him unbandage her, showing the small wound from the knife cut. It had stopped bleeding but she still needed to rest before she was capable of moving around as any form of exerted force or physical activity could cause the wound to reopen. Bandaging her back up he leaned forward to kiss the spot where the bullet hit. She gasped at the suddenness of his touch. "You're on bedrest," Bellamy finished. "No moving around today, or standing." He saw her pout at him. "But there are so many things to do, who's going to get the water, or get us food, or keep me entertained?' she whined. "We have enough food and water to last us a week," he replied, knowing this was her subtle way of asking him to be with her for the rest of the day. Slipping under the covers and bringing her body close, he looked at her and smiled, "now in terms of keeping you entertained I can think of a couple ways to do that." They spent of the rest of the day giggling and getting to know each other better, only to fall asleep in each other arms at twilight.

 **And there's another chapter! Really proud of the style of this chapter. Let me know if you guys enjoyed it, if I should bring it back, or just any other feedback in general! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up within the next few days. (Thank you for those that are waiting patiently!)**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who had read this far! Things are heating up, I hope you guys enjoy! Going to answer some lovely reviewers in this section as well!**

 **Guest – Rachelle finally gives Bellamy a name! I put a lot of thought into the name…I hope it's not too cheesy! And on another note…trust, Gina and Rachelle will meet, the story has just begun I have so much more planned, I hope you're still reading and enjoying!**

 **Twibe – I hate love triangles as well. All I can say is that there won't be triangles as I feel like Bellamy's character is very devoted once he makes up his mind on anything. That said, there will always be other characters with affections to spice things up if you know what I'm saying!**

Chapter 11

Gina's POV

Gina was becoming disheartened. Over the past week they had been back to the beach shore to search for Bellamy, but they never seemed to have any luck. He had been gone for three weeks, and her patience was running thin. She wasn't so sure where the scouting groups intentions laid but she sure as hell wouldn't let them stop looking for him. They found no trace of the grounder they had shot down that day. Not that she would know what the grounder looked like, they managed to flee the area within the nick of time, somehow too well and it raised Gina's suspicions.

Octavia hadn't been very stable since losing Bellamy and having Lincoln heavily wounded, but Gina had no mental capacity left for sympathy. She was barely holding herself together, and could barely sleep, barely eat. She had to think of a new way fast to locate the grounder before Abby and Kane gave up on Bellamy.

Rachelle's POV

Rachelle spent the last week in a pure bliss. She and he had spent every waking moment together whether it was being affectionate, or just enjoying his company. Her heart had never been fuller in her life and she wondered how she had lived before meeting him. He was her everything, her missing piece, he completed her. She had fell asleep every night in his arms only to wake up to him showering her with kisses and affection. Her arm had healed nicely leaving minimal scarring on her shoulder blade but he still had refused to let her do any work.

One night, as she was lying face to face with him while playing with his hair, she said to him smiling, "I'm so happy." He pulled her in, "You're telling me, I can't believe how wonderful this past week has been." Feeling a slight unease, she looked up from his chest only to see him deep in thought. "What's wrong?" she asked him bringing his face down to hers and kissing his jaw. "Please don't take anything I say the wrong way Rachelle, but I was going through the forest the other day while collecting some nuts and I think I remembered something. Nothing about me or who I was, but something about my people. See, when someone loves someone and wants to spend the rest of their lives together, there's a symbol they give each other, a token of their love." Rachelle was extremely relieved with what he was telling her, she thought he had remembered something about his past and wanted to leave her to return to his people.

That was her worst nightmare.

"It's kind of like what my people do with tattoos," she added. "Usually we get tattoos to signify our role in a clan, or as clan signifiers. That said my parents stayed together out of love and had a special tattoo, right on the sides of their ribcages. They had told me since I was a little girl that that's what they got when they agreed to spend the rest of their lives together. It was something that would last forever, something that bonded them to each other," she finished he thought snuggling closer to him.

"Maybe we should get those done?" he added with a slight unease in his voice. Rachel didn't understand what his urgency was. She wasn't going to leave him, and that's when she realized it wasn't urgency that made him want to do this. It was because he really couldn't see his life without her, the same way she had become so attached to him. "I would love nothing more than that, except maybe you," she giggled and added, "I think I love you more." He flashed her a smile of relief, "I'm the luckiest man alive to have you." He closed the gap between them sealing the deal with a kiss that quickly escalated. Rachelle climbed on top of him, her body pressing against his, as she continued to kiss him. Pulling away she saw the passion and desire that burned in his eyes and she made her way down his neck and across his collarbone, planting kisses everywhere. She made her way back up to his ear, and sucked the skin right under his ear. She heard him release a low groan, happy that she had found his sweet spot and that she was giving him this much pleasure.

She made her way back to his lips, their kisses filled with lust, and a constant battle of dominance. She lightly bit down on his lower lips, pulling it.

Bellamy's POV

Damn, she was sexy as hell. Bellamy was so shocked at her taking charge of the kiss. As much as he was reluctant to give up command and control of the situation, he had to applaud her on learning to play and tease with her kisses so quickly. When she had sucked the spot right under his ear, he lost it. Consumed in animalistic urges and lust, they continued to devour each other and he started to caress her waist, slipping a hand up her shirt. He heard her groan into the kiss as his cold fingertips grazed the skin underneath her shirt. He expertly made his way to her bra, paying full attention to her lips, and started massaging her breasts, loving the feeling of them under his rough calloused hands.

Bellamy felt his fabric of his pants strain and he knew she felt it too as she pulled back. Flustered and obviously extremely turned on Bellamy sat up wondering what had scared her. Leaning in to continue, she stopped him, "I want to wait, till we've gotten the tattoos before I give myself to you," she said sheepishly. "Please don't be mad at me, I just think it'll be more meaningful, don't get me wrong," he looked at her, forcing the lust to subside, still disoriented from the passionate moment they had just shared.

"I'm turned on too you know, you're so good at this stuff, and I'm experiencing things that I've never felt before. Your body is near perfection, well at least, what I've seen of it…I want you too, all of you…" her voice trailed off quietly. Bellamy leaned in for a quick kiss, catching her off guard. "We'll wait," he said, "it won't be long now anyways right?" She nodded at him. "Exactly, so get back over here under the covers so we can have a good old fashion make out session, strictly platonic, no strings attached," he said while holding out his arms to invite her. She giggled and jumped into his arms pushing them both back on to the bed. "This is why I love you," she added after a quick peck. "You never fail to amaze me, my beloved."

"Beloved?" Bellamy asked tucking loose strands of hair from her face behind her ear. "Well, I still don't know your name, and it feels wrong to love someone with no name. It seems like the last wall we have to cross before we spend the rest of our lives together. I'm sick of not having a name for you." She scoffed. "Our names are given to us as a gift from our parents each with a specific meaning. Your name embodies my love and affection for you and how we've come such a long way, beloved."

Pulling the covers over them both he asked, "So why were you given your name?" She responded, "My name comes from ancient times, meaning innocent ewe. As embarrassing as it sounds, I was named by my parents to grow up to be humble and innocent, as a reflection of their love," she told him confidently. "It's beautiful," he added. "Thank you for giving me a name, although I don't expect anyone else but you to call me by that," he said as he looked playfully at her.

"Deal."

 **Chapter 11! Hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review if you're liking it, would mean the world to me 3**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello hello all! It's been a long time since the last update, and really I've just been lacking motivation to write… but hopefully I'll get out of this funk and keep the story alive (I feel like I've only skimmed the surface)! My mind is so conflicted as to how Luna ended up being portrayed in the show vs. my version of Luna but I mean hey, she's unique both ways (and that's what you get for writing about a character that's hardly been introduced!). Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed you guys are awesome 3. Time to answer lovely reviews:**

 **IsobelFrances – I'm really glad you enjoy the pairing, and I will definitely take your suggestion for future chapters if you don't mind. I think it's adorable!**

 **2two – You're so sweet, thanks so much for your review it means a lot to me!**

Chapter 12

Bellamy's POV

Preparations for the ceremony and tattoo process began immediately. Bellamy and Rachelle spent the majority of the next few days, when not attached to each other, collecting items and decorations for the special event. They had gotten the quill and the marble slab necessary for the tattoo process. Bellamy made it a point to bring Rachelle a flower a day, often placing them in her ear, keeping the strands of hair off her face while she worked. He had sensed her appreciation towards the gesture and he knew she often anticipated his surprise gifts. That afternoon, Rachelle had gone off to search for the pollen of a flower that grew near the coast, another essential item for tattooing as it created the permanent ink. She had promised him that she would be back within a day, leaving him alone in their little home. Bellamy had his reservations and really did not want her to make this trip herself, but she managed to convince him that she was a hundred percent okay again. It was hard to disagree with her, as he loved her wholeheartedly, and someone had to tend to the fire, ensuring the embers became hot enough to heat the marble slab which would ultimately become the outline of the tattoo to be burned onto the skin prior to the inking process. Bellamy was left alone, tending the fire, and tending to his thoughts. There was no doubt in his mind that this was what he was supposed to do, this was where he belonged.

Rachelle's POV

Making it to the shore in record time, Rachelle was extra cautious travelling alone, making sure no one was in her vicinity the entire journey. With her Beloved's latest gift in her hair, a white lily, she hastily travelled along the vegetation connected to the shore of the beach searching for the pollen of the Idon flower. There was a light skip in her step, as she noticed the rare flower out of the corner of her eye, she made her way over, put her trident down and began to collect the pollen in a container made from pink seashells. _In a few days, we'll officially be each other's forever,_ she thought to herself. It brought a smile to her face, the thought of them living life together, fully committed to each other. _We might even have children, an-_

"Rachelle…?" A familiar voice rang through her ears. Shocked, she slowly got up from the ground, turning herself around to face the last person she wanted to see, "…Luna," she replied, the smile from her face gone.

"I thought you were dead," Luna started to speak, "We looked everywhere for you, the village was attacked, massacred. The culprit has been caught and blood had served, I'm so glad to see that you're alive and well!" Luna ran forward to the still shocked Rachelle, and wrapped her arms around her engulfing her in a hug. Rachelle brought her arms up, reciprocating the gesture hesitantly. Pulling back, Luna continued, "Where have you been this all this time? Are you hurt?" the questions were endless. "Luna, I'm fine. Better than fine actually." Luna smiled, relieved to hear this. The taller women bent down to pick up Rachelle's trident giving it to her, "well then, I suppose it won't be too much of a hassle to bring you to TonDC ahead of the nightblood initiation. You will journey the rest of the way with me. We have much to catch up on," Luna smiled. "Then we will return home."

Rachelle's stomach dropped. _How can I explain to her that I've left that person behind. I'm no longer a warrior, the next heda, I'm not even floukru anymore…I'm Rachelle…and I'm only me when I'm with him. How will she understand? How will she take it?_ The thoughts raced in her mind at a million miles a minute. She didn't even notice that Luna had already began to walk away, expecting her to follow. Before Luna walked out of earshot, Rachelle mustered up her courage, "Luna I'm not going with you." Luna stopped in her tracks spinning around, "Rachelle if you're scared, it's ok. We're not going to fight today, we'-,"

"That's not it! Luna I'm not who I used to be anymore, I ran away for a reason. I have no desire or will to return to the way things used to be. The next heda, Rachelle kom Flourkru, I've disregarded and relinquished all my titles!" Shocked, Luna approached Rachelle, "Rachelle, do you understand the consequences of the words you are spouting right now? The fierce, bright, and beautiful warrior that I once knew would never spout this much nonsense. This is who you are, accept what your blood has destined you to become!" Luna's voice started to anger, something that rarely happened, "I will not have my second leave her post, and I will not let her betray her own people. What has happened to you?! What has changed your mind, clouded your heart, and made you lose track of your focus and purpose?!" The air grew silent and heavy.

Breaking the silence Rachelle began to speak, "I met someone, saved someone actually. He's shown me that I'm more than just a warrior, more than what life has destined for me. I'm myself before all that, and I've found who that person is with him. I don't plan on leaving this new found life that I have. Luna, if you care about me you will understand that I'm happy here and I don't want anything to do with my old life."

"The way you speak, I would almost assume that you're in love with this stranger you have saved." Luna said in an authoritative tone. Rachelle looked at her firmly, nodding her head. She was shocked when Luna exploded, "Wake up Rachelle, how long will you live in this foolishness?! You speak of love, that is not the grounder way. You cannot afford to love, it will always come second to your people, and you used to understand that! Stop this nonsense and come with me!" Sensing that Luna would never understand her point of view, Rachel turned around and started walking away from Luna. "Rachelle!" She heard Luna call her name.

"Luna, I thought of all the people out there you would understand, that you would be happy for me. But I see now that you won't be able to accept this," a brief silence lingered in the air, "so consider me dead, you never saw me today, nor will you ever see me again. I renounce all my titles, and I will change my name if need be. Goodbye Luna." Those were the last words Rachelle said before sprinting back into the forest. She did not stay to see how Luna would react. She clutched the seashell container close to her chest, sprinting through the forest with tears in her eyes.

Bellamy's POV

He was happily tending to the embers when he heard footsteps and rustling from the south side of their camp. Ecstatic, he jumped to his feet and ran to meet Rachelle knowing she had returned from her journey. Bellamy was shocked when she came running into camp, crying, and she dropped to the floor. He instantly picked up the pace and ran to her, "Are you hurt?!" Bellamy asked with confusion and panic. "No, I'm fine." She replied to him between pants in a choked voice. "You got the pollen I see, what happened Rachelle?" he asked her, caressing her face wiping the tears away. She fell into his chest clutching the fabric of his shirt. "Luna found me," Bellamy was shocked. They had talked about Luna and Rachelle's old life before during one the many nights they had spent awake enjoying each other's company. "She wants me back. To follow her, to become what destiny has called me to become."

Bellamy looked her in the eye, "Know that I will forever be by your side. If that is what you want, go and I will follow you. I would travel to the ends of the Earth with you as long as we are together." Rachel smashed her lips onto his in a long lingering kiss. Pulling away she retaliated, "I want you and me just to be us, not someone somebody else has told us to be. I know what happiness is and I want nothing more than what I have right now. Even if that is considered me being selfish, I will never ask for anything else in my life. I want to write my future with you, and I want to start right now, tonight." He returned her affections with a quick kiss. "Then tonight we start our lives together," her said as he rested his forehead on hers, both of them smiling at each other. There were no room for regrets, no room for a single doubt to linger in their minds. They had both made the ultimate sacrifices for each other and they were happy.

Luna's POV

She watched as her second ran off, infuriated at her actions. She was alive so why did she run away, why did she not come back to her people? All the questions baffled Luna and they ran through her mind over and over again but she could not come up with a reason. What Rachelle never knew was that Luna would never give up on her, she was more driven now than ever to find her. This love that she spoke of, she realized she needed to separate the cause of Rachelle's ridiculous behaviour. Gesturing for one of her guards, a young man by the name or Kalos approached Luna. "I will be off to TonDC with the rest of the group. I need you to follow her, find her, but do not engage in any form of physical aggression. Bring me all the information regarding her and her new infatuation. I want a full report by the time I'm back to here before we head back to our land in the East."

Luna knew the scout would not disagree with her. He had known Rachelle ever since he was a child as they grew up in the same village. They had played and trained together from childhood until Rachelle became a nightblood initiate and they had always been the best of friends. Little did Rachelle know that Kalos was not in the village when it was attacked and his life was spared. He was the one who personally hunted down the bandits that destroyed their village, and he was a fine warrior. He swiftly made his way through the under bush skillfully following Rachelle's obvious foot tracks.

 **Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review if you have comments, suggestions, or feedback. It'd be very much appreciated. The next chapter will be where the M classification of this story hits so…**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh My, this was very tough to write. I've been delaying uploading this chapter because of how unsure I was of it. Hopefully everything turned out okay and it's enjoyable. Thanks to everyone for following, reviewing, and favouriting, Y'all are the bomb!**

 **** = indicates M rated material**

Chapter 13

Rachelle's POV

As Rachelle began mixing the pollen into ink, Bellamy lit up the small hut with an abundance of candles, as twilight was drawing near. Rachelle had neglected the rest of the ritual besides the tattoos, feeling pressed for time to consecrate and validate their emotions. Finding Luna had given her a new sense of urgency to perform the ceremony. "What are we getting tattooed on?" he asked her while surprising her, slipping in behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist. "Are you done with you preparations?" she asked him playfully. "Yes I am, or else I wouldn't dare come near you. Take it easy little one." She felt him smirk, "Hey! Slow down there, no need to mix with so much force and passion, you can save that for later." She felt him brush her hair off her shoulder and he started planting kisses on her cheek, down the side of her neck and onto her shoulder. "Mmmmm," she responded, and he pulled back. Rachelle was unhappy with the loss of contact, but continued mixing the pollen into the solution, a part of her left aching.

"Do you know you smell like the ocean breeze?" she heard him ask her. "Not that I'm aware of," she responded, "Do you know you smell like a woodland forest? Very sexy." He chuckled, "it's intoxicating, I remember waking up to that smell from when you saved me. Never knew the actual person would be infinitely better. Never thought that I'd fall this hard this quickly for someone I met by chance….or maybe this was fate." She smiled turning around in his arms to face him. "I know what we're going to get done. The sea people have always looked up to the moon as a symbol of the water. If you say that I really do smell of the ocean breeze I will get a crescent moon tattooed. You on the other hand, my beloved, you are the light that showed me warmth and the ability to love again, you shine brighter than the stars and fill the forests with light. How does the sun sound?" He smiled at her. "As much as you claim that I have saved you, you have also saved me. You brought me out of the darkness, and lead me home to you. It fits perfectly, my moonlight." She blushed at the newly discovered pet name he had given her.

"Shall we begin?" She nodded not wanting anything else in the world.

Bellamy's POV

To say that the process was painless was highly inaccurate. Bellamy could feel the individual pin pricks she had used in order to stain the ink into his skin. When she was finished he looked down to see the rising sun located on the side of his ribcage under his left arm. Smiling, he brought her close and kissed her. "Did it hurt?" she asked worried. "The pain will come and go, but the meaning will last forever, so any pain that I felt is only temporary." Smiling she gave him the quill. "What do you expect me to do with this?" he asked. "You have to ink me! You don't expect me to do this by myself do you?"

Staring at her with a blank and intimidated look on his face he asked, "How do I know what to draw?" Chuckling to herself, he saw her lift off her shirt, throwing it to the floor. Bellamy's heart started racing as she was now only dressed in her intimates. "Don't worry, I've already painfully outlined the area for you. Just fill in the areas inside boundaries, and remember, short high pressure pricks with ample amounts of ink." He stared at the ink, the quill, and then back at her, "and I thought catching fish was hard," he replied humorously. "I think this will be a lot easier," she said laying down in front of him to give him access to her left side, "at least this time, unlike the fish, you know I won't run away…"

Bellamy brought the quill to her skin, following her close instructions. Blocking out the barely audible whimpers that escaped from her lips every so often, he finished tattooing her and might he add, he thought he did a pretty good job. "Done," he signalled to her, then placing the quill and ink away in a safe place. He returned back to her noticing her admiring his work on her body. "It's beautiful," she said smiling.

Rachelle's POV

Loving the new addition and feeling of this tattoo, Rachelle was pleasantly surprised at the sudden contact of her Beloved's lips on her tattoo. The area was still super sensitive invoking a slight squeal and whimper at the slight pressure applied. "I don't think I can wait any longer," she heard him say in a breathy and husky voice, as his hands travelled up her body, memorizing and exploring every crevice and angle of it. "I don't think I can either," she replied to him, bringing his face to hers. This was her formal invite, and they didn't think twice before intertwining their lips together.

** Rachelle was shocked at the passion and the delicate manner of the kiss. It was so different from what she had normally felt. As they tangled into each other, weaving in and out, their actions were reciprocated by the other in an increasing fashion. She could feel him taking his time, and her urgencies increased. The kiss was sensual and slow, allowing them to really explore using their hands. Rachelle's hands found her way into his hair tugging on it gently as she heard him moan. She parted her lips as if to invite his tongue into the kiss which he understood and executed immediately. The kiss instantaneously increased in urgencies, now the two fighting for dominance. As their lips and tongues clashed together, Rachelle could feel the start of warmth pooling in her lower stomach, something she felt was foreign to her. The kiss intensified, and Bellamy's hand shifted to her bra as he massaged her breasts in his hands through the remaining fabric that was covering them. Rachelle let out a low moan, and the need for his touch and his warmth became imminent.

She found her hands tugging at the corners of his shirt, begging for him to take it off. She broke the kiss for a split second allowing him to discard the shirt onto the floor before wrapping her arms around him, resuming the kiss. She felt his force and his presence over her body, and she started leaning and taking small steps back. He followed her steps, not wanting to detach himself from the pleasure, and they arrived with a loud thud at the back of the cabin. Pressed up against the wall, Rachelle felt her Beloved's leg snake in between her 2 legs pressing up against her core. "Beloved.." she moaned out as he attacked her neck, planting kisses all along her neck and collarbone, making his way to her ear, sucking and nibbling on it, causing her to squirm and her knees to go week. "Please…my love, I need you" she said snaking her arms to his pants as he did the same. Within seconds both their pants dropped to the floor and they were now bodies pressed against each other in their intimates.

Both their bodies were now covered in a light sheen of sweat, the intensity not dropping. She felt both his arms wrap around her legs as her hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist while still kissing her against the wall. His kisses moved down to her chest, as he delicately placed butterfly kisses all along the curve of her breast. Rachelle was reveling in the newfound pleasure that she was experiencing, the euphoric sensation stronger than ever and threatening to take her over. She was thankful that he had such good grip, as she wasn't sure how she was still holding herself up around his waist. She knew that he was enjoying it too, feeling something hard pressed up near her core. In pure instinct, as he was working his magic with her, she starting moving her hips against his erection, eliciting a guttural groan from him and pulling him away from her chest. "Rachelle, if you do that, I won't be able to control myself any longer." She looked at him, pulling his gaze hers, "then lose control, I love you, for now and forever."

As if he had received the words he had been wanting to hear, he carried her away from the wall stumbling back onto the bed. Rachelle had removed her bra in the meantime and reconnected her lips onto his neck. They landed in a thud and recommenced their passionate make out, both of them heavily panting as Bellamy was now caressing her now exposed breasts. Rachelle gasped when she felt his mouth surround one of her bare nipples. Rachelle instinctively arched her back allowing him better access, loving the sensations and ripples of electricity that coursed through her body right down to her toes. "You're so beautiful," she heard him say before the trail of kisses started to go downward, headed towards the hem of her panties. He skillfully guided her underwear off her legs and stopped to admire her, in her naked essence, lying down on the bed in front of him. Instinctually she closed her legs in embarrassment. Chuckling he moved up to kiss her on the lips, "Let me love you Rachelle, you're perfect in every single way, put all your fears away, I promise I won't hurt you."

Flushed she nodded, opening her legs again and feeling the remnants of his touch on her thighs. He was heading closer and closer to her clit at a terribly slow pace, as if to tease her. Then his fingers grazed over her clit sending a shock so great to her she started to shake. Sensing the arousal and pleasure she was receiving he continued to play with her clit, circling his fingers around her sensitive nub. _How did he get so good at this,_ she thought to herself, feeling any form of rational thought slowly slipping away. His hands knew exactly what to do, and exactly how to drive her insane. It was as if they were made for each other, made to complete each other. The shakes in her body were becoming more violent now, and she could feel her body tensing, rising to another foreign level. He knew it too. So his speed picked up, intensifying his actions, "please….just a little more….," he heard her whimper to him. And then Rachelle let out a muted scream, covering her mouth as waves of intense pleasure rode throughout her body. Shaking, she couldn't register anything that was happening besides how good this felt to her. Bellamy was in awe, watching the girl he loved come and unravel before his eyes.

As the waves of pleasure receded, Rachelle came down from her high, still aching for something else. As much as her Beloved's hands were experts at making her feel god, she still felt like something was missing, there was a part of her internally that still needed him, that yearned for him. "That was amazing," she said to him panting. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he replied back to her. "But maybe now we should focus on you," she said to him seeing the confusion in his face.

Bellamy was shocked when she flipped them over, her now on top of him. He always forgot how skilled of a warrior she was, and that she could easily compare to him in terms of strength. Siting on his waist, she bent down to kiss him. "I've never done anything like this before, and I may never be as good as you, but I'll try my best," she said to him as she slowly removed his underpants, tossing them to the floor, and began to rub her core against his manhood. Bellamy's head flew back, and his hands grabbed onto her waist, reveling in the sensation. Not wanting to stop, and escalating the act, he started to reciprocate to match her rhythm. Lust, passion, and need were growing and escalating and then all of a sudden she stopped. "I want you," she said turning red. "But I have no idea how to-" Bellamy sat up instantly kissing her. "We can take this slow, just follow my lead," he assured her. She raised herself slightly from his lap as she positioned his manhood at her entrance. "It shouldn't feel so bad, you've been ready for a long time now," he mentioned referring to her very wet core. Slowly Rachelle descended onto his member, and she moaned at how uncomfortable and foreign this felt. She buried her head into his shoulder whimpering. "Damn Rachelle, you're so tight," Bellamy added in but also noting her discomfort. "Relax baby, relax."

Rachelle tried to move, the pain only increasing exponentially, before Bellamy stopped her. "Don't- not until you're ready," he urged her. "Any further and I might not be able to control myself." So she laid in his arms, until the pain subsided down to a tolerable amount. "I think I'm ready," she whispered in his ear." She slowly started circling her hips around his member, Bellamy straining and panting, resisting the need to move inside her. He knew that it was still too early, and any form of aggressive movement would only cause her discomfort. Rachelle was moving well on her own now, although the entire length of his shaft was not yet inside of her. The pain has subsided, turning into pleasure, but it seemed like there was still something deeper in her that yearned for him, for something more. Taking charge she lifted her hips up to come back down onto him, catching his attention. "Are you sure?" he asked caressing her cheek. "Never been more sure of anything in my life," she responded. Bellamy flipped them over still inside her as he now towered over her. His thrusts started off slow and sensual, making sure she had gotten accustomed to his member first. Begging him to connect closer, Rachelle wrapped her legs around his waist inviting him. He got the memo and thrust into her with one deep push and broke through her maidenhead.

Rachelle gripped his back in pain, definitely leaving welts in his back, and encouraged him to keep going, as he had stopped to check up on her. "I'm fine, please, don't stop." Bellamy needed no encouragement after that. The rising sounds of moans and pleasure between the two soared to new heights as they hung onto each other for support. Rachelle couldn't believe what was happening. How could something so primal and animalistic like this feel so good? Bellamy had wasted no time in locating the sweet spot in her. He had hit it with every thrust and the muscles in her were slowly constricting, increasing the vice grip feel on his member. The trusts had now turned into slams, with the audible slap of skin filling the room. The pleasure was intense for the both of them, coursing through their bodies, moans and grunts subconsciously exposing themselves.

"Baby, I can't hold on much longer, come for me!" Bellamy said panting, disheveled, looking down at the goddess beneath him while still thrusting frantically. Rachelle's muscles contracted and she was thrown off the world, engulfed in so much pleasure all she could see was se stars. With one final thrust into her Bellamy felt the rapid contractions of her opening which threw him over the edge as well. He climaxed into her, the hardest and most fulfilling and amazing climax that he could remember. Both of them pulsating and releasing at the same time as a result of their love. Exhausted, he fell on top of her, both of them panting covered in sweat. She had fallen asleep immediately and Bellamy dislodged himself after regaining his composure. **

Looking down at her sleeping form, he gathered her up in his arms kissing her on the forehead. Feeling so full of love and life, he pulled the covers over the both of them, ready to rest after the events of that night. "Goodnight and sweat dreams, my moonlight," he said to her before exhaustion took him over.

 **Please review!**

 **Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Long time no post! I know I've been bad but my motivation to finish has been quite lacking the past few weeks. Nevertheless, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Rachelle's POV

"Good morning beautiful," were the first words Rachelle heard as she slowly came to consciousness. "Mmmmm…," she turned her face and body away from the person trying to wake her from her slumber. Strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist pulling her against a hard muscular frame. "I'm bored, wake up, let's do something," the voice registered in her ear causing her to blush furiously, recalling the events of last night. Images and flashes ran through her head, the heat, passion, and love that had fueled the room last night were fresh in her mind. Turning around to meet her beloved's face, she was caught off guard as he quickly pecked her on the lips. "Good morning," she saw him smile at her. "Are you always this calm and playful first thing in the morning?" she asked him teasingly. "Wouldn't know, but probably only when I'm this happy," he said snuggling his head into the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Last night was great," he added and smirked, "any time you're looking for a repeat, let me know."

Rachelle was caught off guard at the boldness and unfiltered comments he was making, but she knew this was where she wanted their relationship headed. Playing with his hair, she laid there satisfied, happy with her life. "Come on my Beloved, we should get going, I at least need to check to see if your tattoo has started peeling." Rachelle proceeded to get up from the bed that they now shared together only to realize that she was extremely sore and collapsed back down onto bed. "Damn it…..," she mumbled under her breath as he laid on top of her towering above her petite form. "Can't walk?" he asked her smugly. "Damn I'm good," he continued. "Keep this up and you're never getting even remotely close again," she tried retorting seriously, "I never thought I'd be this sore afterwards…..it hurts."

He was playing with her hair, and she saw him looking into her eyes lovingly. "But you love me too much to actually be mad right?" She saw him pout cutely. "You should be so glad I love you," she replied. Chuckling she felt him close the distance between them as he brought his lips down onto hers. _I could get used to this_ , she thought to herself as she lost herself in the kiss tangled in the sheets.

Kalos' POV

Kalos had been leisurely following Rachelle back to her camp as Luna instructed. Being the expert marksman that she was she had shook any potential pursuers off her trail while she was headed back. Having lost her, Kalos slept in a tree for the night, taking some time to recollect his thoughts, thinking back to the days in which life was simpler, and they had spent countless days together. They had always been best friends, each other's competition, and the person that they leaned on when they were young. They had spent countless nights counting the stars, drawing patterns, and making each other laugh. Rachelle had always been so full of life, and Kalos has always prided himself in taking care of her, being the one that she relied on. Kalos only had one regret in his life, and that was not telling Rachelle he loved her since they were children. Once Rachelle was discovered to be a nightblood, a part of the conclave, it was as if her strength and capabilities skyrocketed. It was no longer a competition between the two, and as seasoned as a fighter Kalos was, it was almost impossible to catch up to her. At the ripe age of 16 Kalos had begun to distance himself from her, shutting her out of his life.

It wasn't that hard to be honest, she had a busy schedule and the entire clan adored her, she was much too busy to care. Feeling the feelings of despair and loss of his best friend and love, it drove a wedge between them, the night that they broke everything off still fresh in his mind…

***FLASHBACK***

Kalos sat along the beach, looking up at the cloudy sky trying to find Rachelle's favourite pattern of stars. With no luck, he was brought out of his trance by a familiar melodious voice, "There you are!" it was music to his ears. Turning his head, he didn't know if he was feeling remorse, joy, or hurt. "Where have you been hiding yourself the past couple of weeks?" She lied down beside him on the sand and he refused to say anything, or rather, he didn't have anything to say to her. After a prolonged period of silence, she spoke up, "Listen Kal, I know things have been different lately, ever since this whole nightblood situation I don't know what to do. I've been getting all this recognition, all this love, and it's been great but I don't-"

"So you've come here to rub it in my face…?" He broke the silence, instantly regretting the words that came out of his mouth. "Excuse me?" He heard her retort. What came out next from his lips, he knew he would never be able to take back, "The oh so special Rachelle, come to see little Kalos and to rub everything in his face."

"What are you saying Kal? Whe-"

"Let me finish, you can at least give me that right? You've become nothing but conceited and self-absorbed since this whole selection process began. I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore." Kalos knew that everything coming out of his mouth were words that he felt about himself. It just felt right to vent, to make Rachelle hurt the same way that he was hurting. "You really aren't anything special you know? And now you're enjoying the limelight, it doesn't even cross your mind that you're throwing away friends. If I knew this was what would happen, I wish we had never met."

"Kal"

"Leave. I really don't want to deal with you right now," were the last words he got out before he heard footsteps. "You know, I thought we were friends, I thought I meant more to you than that, because you meant the world to me. I just came by to tell you that I was considering omitting myself. But since the one person that I trusted to give me honest advice just turned away from me, I guess there's nothing left to talk about." The footsteps became quieter, and the last words Kalos heard were, "Goodbye Kal." Once she had left, tears streamed down his face, and he hated himself for saying all of that. He sat at the beach shore and wept until morning.

***END FLASHBACK*

Things were never the same after that, and Rachelle only excelled as a warrior proving to be a top competitor for the next heda. Kalos' feelings never left, as he always watched her from the shadows, ensuring her safety, securing her path. He felt it was the least he could do after the hate in him subsided into feelings of guilt and regret.

The day that their village was burned, Kalos was out on a private mission given by Luna. Once he returned, everyone in the village including Rachelle was suspected to be dead. Out of rage and guilt, Kalos stopped at nothing and eventually murdered the small group of grounders that set the village ablaze, all for medicinal herbs and to spite the people of floukru. From that day on he pledged himself to Luna, remaining loyal to her, as that was the only way he sought purpose in life. When he heard that Rachelle was alive, he knew that this was a second chance. He had to properly apologize and tell her all that he had felt that night, but he doubted that she would ever forgive him.

Waking up from the slumber that he unintentionally fell into, he flew through the trees, scouting the area. He saw a small cabin with a small fire lit outside. Hiding behind bushes he stealthily crept closer to the cabin, inching his way towards an opening. There was laughter and movement inside the cabin, so pulling his daggers out for defense purposes, Kalos pressed his body against the exterior of the cabin and peaked in through the small opening. What Kalos had saw caused him to instantaneously drop his daggers, and his blood to boil. He had found her, the one person he missed more than anything in the world, the one person that made him complete. He had found her in the arms of another man, naked, as beautiful as ever, with a smile on her face that he had never seen before. He watched as they intimately embraced each other, laughing and showering each other in kisses. "I love you, so much," were words that pierced past his ears straight through his heart. Subduing his anger, Kalos composed himself and looked around to locate where he was. With one final melancholic glance through the window, Kalos left the two lovers to return to Luna to report what he had found.

 **Introduction of a new character to spice things up. Hope y'all are excited! Please review!**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow it's been a long while...for those of you that are still with me, I can't thank you enough... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I hope to get back into this story as I still have more to write :)**

 ****** = M-rated material**

Chapter 15

Luna's POV

 _Where had things gone so wrong?_ Luna thought to herself as she stared out to the sun setting on the shore. Luna had finished whatever business she had with the grounder clans on land and now she was awaiting her most trusted retainer's arrival. Having Rachelle alive was more than Luna could have asked for, but why didn't she understand that her duty lied with her people, with leading and uniting all the grounder clans? Lost in thought Luna's army stood metres away from her knowing not to disturb her. _In love with a man? How foolish, love is only for the weak-hearted. I must find a way to snap her back into reality, be it by force._

"Luna, I'm back with the information you asked for," Luna heard Kalos' voice ring through her ears. "You know about her whereabouts?" she calmly asked. "Yes, she and her lover are located beside a secluded waterfall half a day's journey from shore." Luna could hear the rage and anger in Kalos' voice. "Are they alone? Armed?" she asked him. "They are alone, no heavy weaponry, just Rachelle and her trident," he replied. "Good, this should be easy then," Luna continued. "Listen Kalos, I know that was hard for you seeing Rachelle in that way, but mark my words, we will get her back. You can never fully throw away your identity…no matter how far you run. Here's what we're going to do…"

Bellamy's POV

To say they couldn't keep their hands off each other was an understatement, they were glued to each other from day to night almost scared to let any moment escape. From the moments spent intimately in the safety of their bed, or the hassles of daily chores and keeping their camp alive, every moment was a moment well spent between the two if they were together. Bellamy felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist surprising him while he was readjusting the line they had to dry clothing. "I need to go get us some drinking water," the voice said flirtatiously. "Then go," he replied playing hard to get with a playful tone in his voice. "But it's so far, and I think I may need a good cleaning," the voice went from flirtatious to seductive, but he was hell bent on not giving in. "I can think of better things than cleaning myself that we could do.." the voice trailed off, accompanying the loss of warmth around his waist. "Wait Rache-," she jumped up wrapping her legs on his waist as he grabbed her thighs to stable her. Placing her lips insanely close to his, he felt her breath hot on his lips, and her intoxicating scent fill his nose. Leaning in, he never seemed to reach her lips, as she pulled back teasingly. She came in close again, biting his lower lip and then releasing, looking at him seductively. He tried once again to envelop her in a kiss that he so desperately wanted, but felt her pull back and detach herself from him. "Seems like that's not the only thing you want," he heard her say and point lower to the bulge straining his pants. "Try to keep up," he heard her say. She winked and ran off.

Bellamy knew that it was almost physically impossible for him to catch up to her when she was so agile and fast. He often wondered if he had fallen in love with a goddess rather than an earthly being. Running with much haste, he arrived at the waterfall, and stopped for a quick splash and water break, removing all external layers of clothing leaving only his undergarments. Hearing a beautiful voice humming from behind the waterfall, Bellamy turned his head to see the shadow of the woman he loved behind the curtain of water as beautiful as ever. He quickly picked himself out of the water, and walked through the waterfall, "I think you owe me something," he smirked. He saw her immediately blush and turn around, covering the exposed parts of her body. It amazed her that she was still shy after all that they had done together. Approaching her, he brushed her wet hair to the side, planting a kiss on the side of her neck and wrapping her in a strong embrace. "Don't be shy there's nothing that I haven't seen…and you're beautiful my moonlight," he said as his hand grazed her tattoo making his way down to her hips. "I know, but this has never happened in broad daylight, and you look so good…it always catches me off guard." He started to place kisses all along her shoulder and back, loving the feel of her hot wet skin under his as she constantly moaned and twitched under him. "Don't be shy, everything you see, it's all yours, and you know it," he said as he flipped her over, crushing her in the long awaited kiss. Bellamy was shocked at how aggressive and demanding his desire had made him become, although he knew she wouldn't give up this battle of dominance without a fight. As the battle between their tongues swirled and increased, they stumbled back against the wall behind the waterfall.

As their tongues clashed and fueled their desire, Bellamy felt Rachelle snake her fingers into his scalp not so gently pulling at his hair. Moaning into the kiss, he momentarily fell into a lustrous daze as she kissed him down to his neck and up to his earlobe, nipping and sucking sensuously. As he awoke from his pleasure filled daze, he pinned her against the wall still kissing her, and pulling her hair at the scalp. Bellamy felt her legs start to buckle underneath his, so he strategically placed a leg between hers, keeping her standing. "I think I'm winning here," he whispered seductively before resuming the all-consuming kiss. Moans were all Bellamy could here as he showered her in kisses, he knew she was going to lose it soon, when she pulled back. "It's not considered winning when you don't give the other party a fair chance," he heard her smirk. Opening his eyes, she nipped at his collarbone and started to grind their hips together. Losing himself in the new found sensation, he enveloped her in a crushing embrace bringing their bodies close together as the friction between them increased. Bellamy couldn't take it anymore. He was very aroused at this point, and knew that he would come if they didn't slow down or change the pace.

"I give," he managed to force out. As the grinding subsided, he snaked his fingers down to her most sensitive area. "Let me love you," he whispered sensually in her ear, as he started to work his magic around her sensitive nub. Moaning in his arms, she grabbed onto his shoulders latching her lips onto them as well to release the immense sensation she was feeling. "Beloved, I need-," were the last words he heard before her speech was cut off and Bellamy was thrusting his fingers into her while his thumb slowly traced circles around the nub. Bellamy saw Rachelle fling her head back, hitting the stone wall behind them, but she never grunted in pain, only in pleasure. As the thrusting of his fingers ensued, Bellamy added an extra finger, stretching to prepare her. Rachelle's moans increased, and his pleasure heightened as he watched the girl he loved release and unravel in front of him.

Rachelle's POV

Coming back down to Earth, after that mind shattering orgasm, Rachelle cursed him for being so good time after time, then slowly thanked the heavens for granting her such bliss. She was slumped over his body, weak from the intense foreplay, but she wanted to please him the same was that he had her. Regaining her strength, she slowly traced her hands down his well sculpted and defined chest and abs, stopping just under the belly button to examine his reaction. He looked shocked to see that she was willing to do this. She leaned in close to him forehead to forehead, "I may not be good at this, but I want to try and reciprocate even half the pleasure you give to me." She saw him smile at her as he replied, "Don't worry, I'll help you," and he guided her hand towards his member. She lightly gripped onto it, analyzing the new found feeling under her hands.

Exploring further, she lightly touched the tip, eliciting a groan from him. Liking this new found dominance and power she seemed to have over him, she encased her hand around his member and lightly began stroking up and down. "Rachelle, you're killing me here," she heard him say. With that she pulled back stopping instantly, worried that she had done something wrong. He grabbed onto her arm, "I didn't mean I didn't like it, the speed and feel of your touch is killing me though. I've never felt something this good all my life," he ended, bringing them together with a loving kiss. Pulling apart, she regained command onto his member stroking him up and down, occasionally circling her fingers around the head. Gradually, his breaths became more shallow and rapid, and his hold on her became much tighter. Quickening her pace, he placed his hands over hers, stopping her motion. "If you go any more than this, I'll come. Let's finish this."

With one swift action, he flipped around now pressed up against the stone wall, as he inserted his member into her. Relishing in the wonderful sensation that came with lovemaking, Rachelle grinded her hips closer to him, allowing him complete access to her most sacred spot. What started as slow sensual thrusts, became passion filled, thrusts of desire aching for a release. As their hot, sweaty, and wet bodies slapped against each other, the sound of the waterfall covered the audible sound of slaps as well as their moans. Bellamy was showering her with kisses all throughout, something she loved about him whenever they made love. Even in the most rough and animalistic of times, he still managed to shower her with love and affection. The thrusts became sloppy and frantic, begging for a release. Bellamy clamped down on his favourite spot on her neck, driving Rachelle insane as she came, squeezing his member with her pelvic muscles as they contracted and she rode out her orgasm.

Her orgasm tipped his desire to the max, leading to his orgasm and release. Coming back down from the high, they both slid down the side of the wall of the waterfall out of breath and tired. "That was a good round, but now I think we both need showers," she told him, looking deep into his eyes. He pulled her close so that now she was sitting on his lap, both of them spent on their lovemaking. "Let's take things slow, I want to enjoy the quiet moments with just you and me, listening to the waterfall."

So they spent the rest of the afternoon, locked in each other's embrace behind the waterfall. It had quickly become their favourite spot to spend time with each other. Rachelle looked to the now moonlit sky, asking for her mother, thanking her, to protect this love that she so fiercely needed. Lost in her supplication to her mother, her beloved's voice rang through her ears. "Forget all your worries my moonlight, you are safe in my arms." Snuggling a little closer into his chest, a smile formed on her lips as she felt his arms wrap around her. Nestled softly in his warm embrace, she drifted off to sleep, not knowing how life could be any more perfect.

 **Please Review!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
